Our Child
by Tateishi Nachika
Summary: fic drabble humor keluarga kecil Ackerman. Eren as child, Levi as father and Petra as mother. family/humor. warning! sangat OOC
1. Lazy day

ini adalah fic drabble humor pertama Author, jujur saja Author belum ahli di genre humor, tapi semoga aja bisa buat readers terhibur. anggap aja fic drabble ini kebalikan dari fic 'Frame'.

LAZY DAY

Levi hanya memandangi bosan koran yang ia baca, pandangannya menuju istrinya yang berambut sebahu sedang membaca katalog _make up_ sambil bersandar santai di sofa dan anaknya berumur tiga tahun yang saat ini duduk di lantai beralaskan permadani ethnic berbulu tebal sambil memakan _cookies_ buatan istrinya.

"tch" Levi mendecih kesal lantaran anaknya, Eren. Makan cookies dan remah-remahannya bertaburan ke sembarang tempat, termasuk mulutnya sendiri.

"Petra"

"hn" jawabnya malas sambil mengebet halaman demi halaman.

"bersihkan mulut Eren, mataku pedas melihatnya" sedangkan Eren menatap polos ayahnya masih mengunyah cookiesnya

"biarkan saja dulu, kalau sudah kenyang, aku pasti akan membersihkannya"

Bocah itu berdiri menghampiri bundanya yang paling dekat dengan posisinya "bunda, ini" Eren memberi setengah cookiesnya yang ia gigit kepada Petra.

"tidak sayang, bunda sudah kenyang. Coba ke ayah saja sana" Eren mengikuti perintah Petra, ia menghampiri Levi yang sedang sibuk memeriksa ponsel androidnya. "ayah" Eren menyodorkan cookiesnya tadi yang sempat di berikan kepada Petra. Levi menghiraukannya, masih fokus pada ponselnya. Tiba-tiba Eren memeluk Levi.

"oh tidak Eren!" Levi langsung menjauhkan Eren dari pelukannya karena remah-remah cookiesnya menempel di kemeja Levi yang putih. Dengan cepat Levi menyeret Eren ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkannya.

Lagi-lagi Levi berdecih kesal lantaran ada bulatan _gel_ berwarna biru pasta gigi yang menempel di lantai kamar mandi, ini salah satu kebiasaan buruk Petra. "Petra, kau selalu saja menjatuhkan pasta gigimu" kata Levi dari kamar mandi sambil membersihkan mulut Eren dengan air.

"maafkan aku, sikat giginya sangat licin Lev" sahut Petra dari luar.

Karena hari sudah sore, Levi memandikan Eren, lagi pula dirinya juga sudah kotor karena remah-remah kue tadi. Ia memutuskan mandi bersama dengan Eren. Sedangkan Petra membersihkan remah-remah tadi, sekaligus memasakan makan malam untuk kedua jagoannya.

Levi mengangkat Eren dengan handuk yang menyelubungi badannya yang kecil, begitu juga dengan Levi, hanya memakai handuk dari bagian pinggang sampai kebawah saja, membuat perutnya yang _six pack_ terlihat jelas.

Eren sudah rapi memakai baju, kini giliran Levi yang sedang memilih dan memilah baju. Ia nampak berpikir memakai kaos abu-abu kesukaannya, tapi tidak ada, ia menggeser-geser _hanger_ dan juga lipatan-lipatan baju di lemarinya.

"Petra, kaos abu-abu kau simpan dimana?"

"di pojok sebelah kanan, sayang. Paling bawah" Petra menyahut dari dapur. Akhirnya ia menemukan kaosnya dan langsung memakainya. Pandanganya tertuju pada lipatan baju kemeja merah, matanya memicing tajam pada baju itu. Oh Tuhan, itu adalah kemeja merah yang sobek kenangan tiga tahun yang lalu.

Ia menoleh pada Eren yang entah sejak kapan sudah tergulai lemas tertidur di kasur. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat anaknya, terima kasih kepada Petra yang telah memberikan anak yang sangat lucu dan polos seperti Eren.

Kembali pada kemeja merah yang sobek, yang kini terpampang jelek di hadapannya. Apakah ia harus mengingatnya kembali, tapi ingatannya memaksanya untuk _flashback_ kembali saat-saat Eren menghirup oksigen pertamanya.

"Levi cepat! Bayinya mau keluar!" Petra menahan bagian bawah perutnya.

"sabar, ini lampu merah. Sabar ya nak, sebentar lagi sampai rumah sakit" Levi mengusap perut buncit Petra.

"Levi! Sakittt!" Petra berteriak sambil menarik dasi Levi. Semua orang yang berada di dalam mobilnya masing-masing tertuju pada suara wanita yang berasal dari mobil Audi hitam yang sangat bersih tampak berkilat.

"akh! Petra, jangan menarik dasiku. Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" akhirnya Petra melepaskan dasi Levi.

"hiks" Petra menangis "semua ini salahmu"

"salahku?" batin Levi sambil menyetir saat lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau

"aku bilang waktu itu terlalu cepat untuk punya anak, tapi kau tidak mau mendengarkan"

"itu karena aku tidak ingin saat anak kita besar nanti, kita tidak terlalu tua. Bukankah menjadi orang tua muda itu menyenangkan" Levi menyangkal, walaupun kenyataannya benar.

"sudahlah, pokoknya kalau kau ingin anak kedua, aku ingin kau saja yang hamil" kata Petra yakin

"tidak mungkin sayang, kau mengada-ada"

"kau menyebalkan, hiks!" Petra menjambak rambut hitam legam Levi yang sedang menyetir

"sh Petra, lepaskan jambakkan mu itu, aku tidak fokus menyetir"

"sakit?" tanya Petra

"iya sakit" jawab Levi seadanya. "aku lebih sakit" lirih Petra.

"iya aku mengerti Petra, sabar"

"kau hanya bilang sabar, buktinya tidak sampai-sampai. Meyebalkan, pembohong"

Levi sebenarnya tidak tahan menghadapi wanita yang akan segera melahirkan anaknya, tapi ia sangat mengerti akan kesakitan yang dirasakan istrinya. "Levi, bayinya! Bayinya mau keluar!" kontraksi perutnya membuat Petra memaksa untuk mengejan

"tahan Petra, tahan! Kau tidak mau kan berita menyebar, kalau anak seorang _conductor choir_ yang selalu tampil di orkestra-orkestra besar dan penulis _best seller_ sepertimu lahir di dalam mobil"

"aku tidak peduli, akh-nn" Petra menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Petra!" Levi menancap gas mobilnya. Levi samar-samar mendengar suara air berdecak. "Petra, kau menumpahkan air hn?"

"itu suara air ketubanku yang pecah"

"apa!" Levi _shock_ karena mobilnya yang bersih ternodai.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit. "tuan, apa kau tidak ingin menemani istri tuan yang melahirkan?"

"tidak, terima kasih" sahut Levi getir, ia tidak tahu masih bisa bernafas atau tidak setelah masuk ke dalam.

"kau harus ikut!" Petra menarik dasi Levi dan ikut terseret masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin.

Petra terus mengejan sedangkan Levi sibuk mengendurkan dasi yang hampir mencengkik dirinya karena Petra terus menarik dasinya.

"Petra, kau boleh menarik apa saja, asal jangan dasi. Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" akhirnya Petra mau melepaskan dasi itu. Tidak mau terulangi lagi, Levi melepaskan dasinya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat, yang penting ia bebas dari cekikan kematian.

Satu jam kemudian. Brek! Kali ini kemeja merah yang Levi kenakan menjadi sasaran, kemejanya robek dari bawah kerah sampai pinggang, lagi-lagi karena Petra menariknya. Levi hanya bisa pasrah saat dokter dan suster yang membantu persalinan Petra terkikik tertawa melihat adegan itu.

Oh Tuhan, seorang _conductor choir_ terkenal turun derajat! Levi tidak suka dipermalukan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka bajunya dan _shirtless_ , menunjukkan badannya yang _six pack_. Membuat semua orang yang di dalam ruangan itu berdecak kagum. Tapi, tidak untuk Petra.

Petra menggigit tangan Levi yang sedang menggenggamnya erat "akh sakitt Petra!". "baka! Baaaaaaka! _Shirtless_ mu itu hanya untukku!" sergahnya di tengah-tengah mengejan. Membuat Levi serba salah.

"nak cepat lahir, ayah sudah tidak kuat lagi" batin Levi. Dewi fortuna berpihak padanya, lima menit kemudian bayi laki-laki mungil lahir. Membuat Levi sangat lega setengah mati.

Ingatan Levi berakhir. Alangkah senangnya ia telah melewati hari yang sangat mengerikan baginya. Ia melipat lagi kemeja merah di tangannya.

"Levi, Eren. Makannya sudah siap are!" Petra tersenyum melihat Eren dan Levi yang tertidur pulas. Petra menepuk-nepuk pipi Levi "sayang bangun! _Dinner_ -nya sudah siap" Levi membuka matanya sedikit "kiss dulu" Levi menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya. Petra menghela nafas berat.

"Eren, Eren duluan saja ke dapur, nanti ayah sama bunda menyusul ya" Petra menyuruh Eren karena bangun lebih dulu ketimbang suaminya. Eren mengangguk lalu menuju dapur.

"chuu" dengan cepat Petra memenuhi permintaan Levi dengan mencium bibir Levi bukan di pipinya dan langsung beranjak menuju dapur menyusul Eren, "wanita itu, selalu saja mengejutkanku" kata Levi sambil menyeringai.

* * *

RnR, see ya in the next drabble fic. semoga sedikit menghibur readers. thx


	2. Trouble Maker

**Trouble Maker**

Petra merasa ada sesuatu sedang memainkan rambutnya yang masih tergulai lemas diranjang, butuh energi besar untuk Petra membuka kelopak matanya. Ternyata Eren yang saat ini menginjak usia delapan bulan sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, ia sedang berdegup gembira meremas kecil rambut bundanya yang berwarna karamel sambil menyesap ibu jarinya dan air liur beningnya mengalir sedikit berantakan disekitar mulut kecilnya.

Petra tersenyum kecil pada jagoan kecilnya "Eren haus ya hn?" bayi itu tetap memandang Petra polos tanpa ekspresi masih mengemut jarinya. Petra menoleh menuju nakas sampingnya setelah pelan-pelan mencoba melepaskan tangan kecil Eren yang meremas rambutnya untuk mengambil tisu bermaksud untuk mengelap air liur Eren.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, matanya membesar saat melihat baik-baik jam beker disampingnya "Astaga! Aku kesiangan!" Petra sedikit menjerit hampir membuat Eren menangis karena terkejut, diikuti juga dengan Levi yang sedikit memaksa matanya terbuka "kenapa Petra?" tanyanya dengan suara serak

"aku kesiangan Levi! Aku ada acara seminar" kata Petra spontan sambil merutuki diri karena bangun kesiangan

"benarkah? Yasudah mau bagaimana lagi" Levi kembali tertidur

"iiisshhhh jahat!" Petra beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "kau mau pergi kemana?" Levi saat tahu Petra pergi dari tempat tidurnya

"aku mau membuatkan Eren susu, dia kehausan. Lihat sampai dia mengemut jarinya seperti itu"

"kenapa tidak kau beri ASI saja sayang..."

"akhir-akhir ini ASI ku tidak keluar Lev..." Petra melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur tapi Eren tiba-tiba menangis karena bundanya meninggalkannya "mhm...mhm..."

Levi memaksakan diri mendekatkan pada Eren walaupun matanya masih sangat mengantuk setelah kemarin seharian lembur "shh...Eren...bunda mau buatin Eren susu, jadi jangan menangis ya? Sini sama ayah" Levi mengambil guling dan menaruhnya disamping Eren agar jagoannya tidak terjatuh walaupun ranjang _king size_ -nya lebih dari cukup untuk tidak membiarkan Eren terjatuh.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Petra kembali dengan sebotol susu hangat dan memberikannya pada Eren yang sudah dicek terlebih dahulu hangat optimum susu untuk bayi, hampir setengah susu botol hampir habis Eren sedikit demi sedikit memejamkan mata hijaunya, sebenarnya bayi itu masih mengantuk.

"Lev.." Petra menggerak-gerakan bahu suaminya "aku akan tetap pergi ke seminar walaupun sudah sangat kesiangan... jaga Eren ya sayang" tanpa menunggu balasan Levi, Petra buru-buru mandi dan bersiap-siap

0o0

Petra menganga membuka mulutnya saat ia pelan-pelan memakai maskara pada bulu mata lentiknya didepan cermin meja rias. Setelah semua sentuhan terakhir selesai ia berdiri menghadap cermin setinggi tubuhnya dan membalik-balikan badannya untuk memastikan semuanya sempurna.

"Lev...Levi...bangun sayang..." Petra berbisik agar Eren tidak terbangun

"hmm" balasnya malas masih memejamkan mata

"aku mau pergi, jaga Eren baik-baik ya _bye bye_ " Petra mengakhirinya dengan mencium pipi suami dan anak tercintanya sebelum Levi menasehati agar Petra berhati-hati di jalan.

Selang dua jam Petra pergi, Levi meringkuk sambil meremas perutnya. Ia sakit perut dan buru-buru pergi ke toilet untuk membuang hajatnya. Disaat leganya ia didalam toilet alisnya menyatu lantaran suara bel rumahnya tidak hentinya menyahut, mengacaukan acara buang airnya yang nikmat.

Levi berkacak pinggang, ia benar-benar mengutuk siapa pun yang datang disaat ia belum menuntaskan acara buang hajatnya, yang jelas ia sekarang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan rasa sedikit mules diperutnya.

Pandangannya saat ini setelah membuka pintu. Wanita dengan kacamata kotaknya dan memiliki sifat yang urakan. Satu lagi, lelaki pirang tinggi yang memiliki alis tebal. Jangan lupakan anaknya yang sedang ia gendong yang usut punya usut si bocah doyan makan kentang yang sangat ia hindari karena menurutnya anak itu mewarisi sifat dari ibunya yaitu _trouble maker_. "ada apa?" Levi menyahut malas sambil mengintimidasi adanya hubungan terselubung diantara mereka berdua.

Wanita urakan dan lelaki pirang hanya tersenyum renyah "kami ingin menitipkan Sasha padamu" kata Hanji

Levi sudah menduganya, ia tidak mau kejadian dulu terulang lagi. Disaat Sasha menghancurkan taman bunga kecil milik Petra di halaman rumahnya yang dirawat penuh kasih sayang oleh Petra sesayang ia pada Eren. Membuat Petra tidak mau masak selama seminggu dan tidak memberinya jatah malam yang membuatnya merasa kejang-kejang.

"aku menolak!" Levi nyaris menutup pintu dengan sempurna namun kaki jenjang Erwin lebih dulu menahannya, ia sangat malas hari ini. Ia benar-benar ingin beristirahat total seharian tanpa ada gangguan sedikit pun

"ayolah Lev, kami sedang buru-buru mengadakan rapat. Tidak ada orang pun yang bisa menjaganya selain kau Levi"

Levi menyangkal "eh alis tebal! Kau tidak ingat apa yang dilakukan Sasha waktu itu hn?"

"aku tahu kalau Sasha pernah menghabiskan stok _fried fries_ mu Lev, tapi tenang saja kami membawa stok untukmu dan juga stok untuk Sasha" Hanji memperlihatkan tiga cangkingan plastik stok _fried fries_. Levi jadi ingat kalau bocah kentang itu juga pernah menghabiskan stok cadangan _fried fries_ bulanan.

Levi menyilangkan tangannya di dada masih belum terayu oleh temannya. "mom!" Erwin memberi arahan pada Hanji, sedangkan wanita itu menaruh cangkingan plastiknya dan pergi menuju mobil, dan kembali dengan sekotak kardus bertuliskan 'Robot Vacuum Cleaner'.

Levi hanya berdecak kesal "baiklah" ternyata siasat Mr dan Mrs. Smith ampuh, tidak sia-sia mereka memesan alat pembersih canggih yang ia pesan lewat Tv _home shoping_.

0o0

"om Levi, Chacha mau liat Elen...boleh ya"

"tidak boleh"

"kenapa?" tanyanya polos bocah berumur 3 tahun itu

"tanganmu kotor" Sasha melihat tangannya sendiri, penuh dengan minyak kentang goreng yang ia pegang. "pergi cuci tanganmu sana" bocah itu berlari menuju westafel, sedangkan Levi menyandarkan diri disofa dan menyalakan tv untuk menonton acara berita yang biasa dilakukan 'bapak-bapak'. Ia heran kenapa bocah kentang itu lama hanya untuk mencuci tangan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Levi bocah itu berhasil mengendap-endap menuju kamar Petra dan Levi, dimana Eren sedang tertidur. Sasha berusaha menaiki ranjang yang tingginya setengah badannya. Ia berhasil dan langsung menatap _baby_ Eren yang pulas tertidur, ia mencolok-colok pipi Eren yang tembem dengan jari telunjuknya sedangkan dirinya tertawa kegirangan.

Eren mengernyitkan dahinya hampir menangis walaupun matanya masih tertutup sempurna. Sasha membisikan sesuatu pada Eren tepat ditelinganya "Elen... _do you wanna built a snowman_..?" Sasha berhasil membisikan sesuatu persis yang sering ia tonton di DVD pemberian _mommy_ -nya.

"GO AWAY SASHA" suara bariton berhasil membuat Sasha terjengat kaget sambil menjerit dan diikuti oleh tangisan Eren yang melengking. Dengan cepat Levi menggendong Eren dan mengusap punggungnya agar tidak menangis.

"semua ini ulahmu Sasha Smith"

"salah siapa om Levi kagetin chacha" Sasha tidak mau kalah

"lalu siapa yang diam-diam menemui _dedek_ Eren?"

" abisnya om gak boleh Chacha liat Elen"

"suruh siapa tangan mu kotor" Levi seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau kalah, ia terus menanggapi bocah kentang

"kan Chacha udah cuci tangan" Levi berdecih kesal, bocah ini pintar turunan dari _daddy_ -nya menanggapi Levi dengan benar.

Sekitar 15 menit akhirnya Eren berhenti menangis dan mendudukannya di _stroller_ yang beraksen warna hitam merah. Pandangan Levi menuju jam dinding, waktunya Eren untuk makan siang. Ia menyiapkan bubur tim yang sebelumnya sudah Petra ajarkan pada Levi.

"om...Chacha lapar" Sasha berlinang ngiler dimulutnya sambil menarik-narik kaos Levi yang sedang menyuapkan bubur yang ia buat tadi ke Eren. Levi mengingat Hanji menyediakan dua kotak makan khusus untuk Sasha tadi pagi. Ia menaruh bubur di meja ruang tv, tempat mereka berkumpul sekarang dan beranjak untuk mengambil bento si bocah kentang.

Perawakan tidak terlalu tinggi itu kembali sambil membawa bento dan memberinya kepada sang pemilik

Betapa tercengangnya Levi saat isian bubur tim milik Eren habis, raib begitu saja didalam mangkuk. Levi mulai curiga, mata Levi memicing tajam ke bocah itu. Sedangkan bocah itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"ta ta ta..." tiba-tiba Eren bersahut kecil

Sasha yang merasa terpojokan oleh ocehan Eren mendumel "pst Elen...sshhh"

"ok Sasha kau tidak boleh makan" Levi menarik dan mengangkat bento yang telah diberikan Sasha ke atas

"aaaaaaa...Chacha mau makan" Sasha menarik-narik celana bahan Levi, setelah itu Sasha berjingkat-jingkat meraih bentonya. Levi tak ingin kalah malah ia makin meninggikan bentonya. Bocah itu mulai meringis dan akhirnya menangis. Pada akhirnya ia memberikan bento pada sang empunya lagi.

Dengan kesal Levi terpaksa membuat bubur tim lagi untuk jagoannya.

0o0

Levi sangat lelah, ia mengantuk tetapi ada dua orang anak yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Pandangannya teralihkan dari dua anak yang sedang bermain menuju ponselnya. Dicarinya kontak _chat_ dengan istrinya. Petra Ackerman. Dan ia mulai menge- _chat_.

' **bun...sudah selesai seminarnya?** ' tak ada balasan, Petra terakhir _online_ satu jam yang lalu.

' **pulang jam berapa?** ' 15 menit tak ada jawaban

Chat berakhir saat sisi mata Levi mempergoki Eren yang baru bisa merangkak mengikuti Sasha menaiki tangga "astaga..." Levi langsung berlari untuk mengambil Eren takut jagoannya terjatuh dari tangga. "Sasha, jangan ajak Eren main ditangga _dedek_ Eren masih kecil. Kalau jatuh gimana?" Levi menasehati, Sasha hanya cengar cengir tidak jelas

Akhirnya Levi menyuguhkan Sasha tontonan kartun dengan mengorbankan acara tv tim bola kesayangannya. Dari pada mengajak Eren yang tidak-tidak dan membahayakan, ia sudah menulis nama Sasha Smith di buku hitamnya. Sedangkan Eren akhirnya tertidur di sofa sambil mengemut jarinya

Ia bosan, ia terus menge _chat_ Petra agar cepat pulang.

' **Petra...** '

' **Petra sayang** ' tetap tidak ada balasan

' **bundanya Eren...** '

Levi mulai kesal chat-nya tidak dibalas sama sekali.

' **pet** '

Tiba-tiba saja suara piano dari ruangan khusus musik Levi sampai ketelinganya.'jeng jeng jeng jengggggggggg' suara yang tidak bagus memekakan telinga

Rasanya Levi ingin menjerit, telur rebus mungkin saja sudah matang jika direbus dikepalanya karena kepalanya sudah mendidih dari tadi karena si _trouble maker_ memulai lagi ulahnya, membuat Eren yang baru saja tertidur kembali terbangun.

"Sasha cepat kembali, atau om akan mengurungmu didalam" Levi berteriak dari ruang tv, ia sudah sangat malas mondar mandir menyeret si bocah kentang. Ia membuka ponselnya dan tanpa ragu mengechat kontak Erwin Smith

 **'** **OI ERWIN, AMBIL SI BOCAH KENTANG SEKARANG ATAU AKU AKAN MENGIRIMKANNYA KE PANTI ASUHAN. AKU SERIUS!'**

Tidak lama kemudian ada balasan dari Petra.

 **'** **jangan panggil aku Pet, atau aku tidak akan masak seminggu dan tidak memberikan jatah malam mu'**

Asli jawaban Petra membuat Levi ingin kejang-kejang. Rasanya ia ingin mengubur diri di tanah, ditambah tangisan Eren yang memuncak seirama suara piano yang sangat memekakan telinga yang di buat oleh Sasha yang tidak bisa di atur.

Tidak lama kemudian suara nyaring bel rumah terdengar. ia terharu ternyata Petra yang datang dan tanpa aba-aba Levi menjatuhkan diri dipelukan Petra.

"Petra maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud memanggilmu Pet" Levi memeluk Petra sangat erat seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok. Petra hanya tertawa kecil "aku bercanda Levi" wanita itu mengusap punggung Levi yang entah mengapa saat ini sangat rapuh.

Levi mendongakkan kepalanya "benarkah?". "uhm.." Petra mengangguk. Entah mengapa suara lain sampai ke telinganya. Ternyata Erwin dan Hanji tertawa renyah melihat Levi yang manja pada Petra. entah sejak kapan mereka sudah berdiri disana, Ini adalah momen langka yang patut diabadikan.

Levi melepas pelukannya dari Petra dan melirik pada kedua sohibnya, "cepat ambil si monster bocah kentang! Atau aku benar-benar akan mengirimnya ke panti asuhan!"

* * *

suka sama fic ini? favorite dan follow ya guys.

RnR karena author tahu masih banyak kekurangan.

dan spesial untuk fic ini, author open request untuk fic drabble ini.

salam Tateishi for u my readers. thx review2-nya di fic ini dan di fic lain. ok see you again bye bye~


	3. Festival Musim panas

hey halo... author kembali lagi dengan chapter baru. chapter kali ini adalah request dari author **Marry Sykess** yang meminta kalau keluarga Ackerman lagi jalan. semoga **Marry Sykess** atau readers bisa puas dan tidak kecewa dengan chapter kali ini. ok langsung baca aja...

* * *

FESTIVAL MUSIM PANAS

Suara nyaring hentakan kaki yang tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Ackerman. Mata kelam Levi menoleh kesamping menuju sumber suara dari tontonan berita aktualnya di tv. Ia nyaris jantungan karena Petra berlari kearahnya dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan. Eyeliner dan maskara Petra luntur dibawah matanya, membuat istri tercintanya seperti hantu. ya mungkin karena diluar sana sangat panas dan membuat Petra berkeringat. Lalu Levi mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke tv, menghindari wajah buruk rupa Petra.

Petra duduk disamping Levi, "Levi lihat ini! Ada selebaran acara festival musim panas, besok malam!" ujar wanita itu sangat antusias kemudian menunjukkan selebaran acara festival ditangannya. Levi enggan melihatnya sedikitpun. "sayang...kita pergi ya?" Petra merayu sambil memeluk tangan suaminya dan kepalanya ia gesek-gesekan dibahu kokoh Levi bak kucing minta di elus.

Levi mencoba bersikap tenang, "kau kan tahu Petra kalau aku tidak suka dengan keramaian. Belum lagi desak-desakan, apalagi jika kita membawa Eren dan menghilang bagaimana?" mata Levi masih fokus pada tv. "tenang saja Lev, Eren tidak akan hilang. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. ya?" pinta Petra. Levi menoleh memandangi wajah aneh Petra masih dengan lunturan eyeliner dan maskaranya, "tetap tidak boleh!"

Petra akhirnya kesal dan mencibirkan mulutnya, ia benar-benar sudah menjadi hantu penuh dengan kebencian. Ia berdeham kecil dan pergi, "dasar suami pelit". Levi tetap menghiraukan ucapan Petra. Tiba-tiba suara tangisan Eren menggema seisi ruangan. Walaupun Eren sekarang sudah menginjak umur tiga tahun tapi, tetap saja kalau bangun tidur tidak ada siluet Levi atau Petra disampingnya Eren akan menangis.

Levi menuju kamar menghampiri Eren, sebenarnya kamar untuk Eren sudah disiapkan tapi, anak itu belum berani untuk tidur sendirian. Kadang Levi juga menjadi salah satu korban tendangan malamnya jika Eren mengigau. Sekarang Levi menemukan Eren basah dengan airmata yang memenuhi pipi tembemnya kemudian menggendongnya menuju ruang tv dan memangkunya sambil menayangkan kartun untuk seusianya.

Levi memanjang-manjangkan tangannya menuju meja berniat mengambil tisu untuk menghapus air mata jagoannya. Akhirnya perlahan Eren berhenti menangis. Petra yang baru saja selesai mandi mengambil Eren dari pangkuan Levi berniat untuk memandikan Eren karena hari sudah semakin sore.

Hari menjelang malam, makan malam pun tiba. Levi merasa Petra dari tadi mengabaikannya, biasanya saat makan Petra selalu bertanya. Mau makan dengan apa, atau nasinya mau sedikit atau banyak, bahkan bersedia menuangkan lauk pauk yang ada tapi, ini berbanding terbalik seperti biasanya. "Eren mau makan lauk yang mana?" ujar Petra sangat ramah pada Eren dan tak acuh pada suaminya. Mungkin karena Levi tidak mengijinkannya ke festival besok malam.

Tapi Levi benar-benar tidak mau pergi, selain terlalu riweh juga ada gladi resik untuk acara orkestra yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa hari lagi. Jika ia tidak datang ke acara gladi resik maka semua latihannya akan sia-sia. Ditengah makan malam yang khidmat tiba-tiba suara ponsel Petra berdering, ia tengah menyuapi Eren. "Eren makan sendiri dulu ya, bunda angkat telpon dulu" Eren mengangguk "uhm...Elen bisa makan sendili"

Petra menuju ruang tamu untuk mengambil ponsel lalu menekan layar yang berwarna hijau, "halo Hanji-san?"

"Petra, besok malam ada festival ayo kita pergi kesana. Nanti kita bersenang-senang menikmati makanan disana. Pasti seru!" suara Hanji terdengar sangat antusias dari jauh sana, Petra hanya diam mendengarkan celotehan Hanji, sampai wanita eksentrik itu menyadari bahwa yang bersemangat hanya dirinya seorang, "eh Petra? Apa kau mendengarkanku?" jawaban iya dari Petra membuat Hanji sedikit lega, "jadi bagaimana, kau akan pergi atau tidak?" tanya Hanji

"maaf Hanji-san, aku tidak bisa pergi. Levi tidak mengijinkanku untuk pergi kesana, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ke festival untuk mengurangi rasa jenuhku dirumah mengurus _deadline_ tulisanku dan merawat Eren" Petra benar-benar curhat kali ini, Levi sendiri mendengar ucapan Petra dari ruang makan. Akhirnya mereka mengakhiri percakapan ditelpon.

Petra pergi ke dapur dan menemukan Eren dengan piring yang sudah bersih dari makanan, "wah Eren hebat, makannya habis!" sedangkan bocah itu tertawa kecil bangga. Sementara itu Levi menonton tv sendiri, biasanya ada Petra yang mengajak main Eren agar cepat tertidur. Ia menoleh sebentar ke kamar dan melihat Petra sedang menemani Eren bermain. Ternyata acara mainnya pindah ke kamar.

Selang dua jam Levi menguap, ia pergi ke kamar untuk tidur setelah mematikan tv. Kamarnya ternyata sudah gelap, Eren yang sudah pulas tidur memeluk Petra membuat Levi sedikit iri. Mengingat musim ini adalah musim panas, akhir-akhir ini Petra sering tidur hanya menggunakan tank top dan ada renda di bagian dadanya, membuat Levi berniat ingin melakukan program anak kedua dengan Petra. Akhirnya Levi tertidur membelakangi istrinya tersebut agar tidak melakukan yang macam-macam walaupun sekarang mereka sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri.

0o0

Levi istirahat sebentar setelah dua kali latihan orkestranya di panggung. Tiba-tiba saja Erwin menyapanya mengingat Erwin sebagai _founder_ acara, tentu saja ia turut hadir. Laki-laki yang memiliki alis tebal itu menepuk bahu Levi, "aku dengar dari Hanji, kau tidak mengijinkan istrimu pergi ke festival" Levi hanya diam saja, berarti benar.

"ayolah Lev, izinkan saja dia pergi. Aku dan Hanji saja akan pergi, sekaligus mengenalkan dunia sosial kepada Sasha, sebaiknya Eren juga begitu. Ingat Lev, seumuran Petra ingin menikmati keceriaan masa mudanya" ucapan Erwin membuat Levi berpikir kembali. Jarak umurnya dengan Petra memang lumayan jauh, ia menikahi Petra saat usia 22 tahun sedangkan dirinya berusia 32 tahun.

Walaupun begitu Petra tetap memanggil Levi tanpa embel-embel san dibelakangnya, itu kemauan Levi sendiri untuk menetralkan jarak usia diantara mereka. Seleranya saja sangat berbeda, Levi sangat kolot sedangkan Petra seleranya yang kekinian. Levi mengingat bagaimana Petra begitu tertekan saat detik-detik kelahiran Eren dengan menarik dasi, menjambak rambut sampai merobek kemeja merahnya.

Levi sedikit tersenyum mengingat moment itu, karena jika di ingat lagi sangatlah lucu, apalagi saat Petra bilang kalau ingin anak kedua, yang hamil harusnya ia bukan Petra. Konyol sekali bukan. Yah apa salahnya membuat Petra senang, Levi berniat pulang cepat dan membelikan yukata untuk Petra dan Hakama untuk jagoannya Eren.

Hari yang semakin gelap. Ketukan pintu membuat Petra berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu. Ia sedikit kaget melihat suaminya sudah dihadapannya, karena yang ia tahu kalau Levi akan pulang larut malam. "L-Levi?!" ujar Petra bingung. Levi memberikan dua boks kecil "aku membeli yukata dan hakama, pakailah. Satu jam setengah lagi festival akan segera di mulai bukan?" ucapan Levi membuat Petra meneteskan air mata haru, ternyata Levi memikirkannya juga.

Petra menyeka air matanya "tapi, kau juga memakai hakama kan?" tanya Petra "hakama itu untuk Eren, aku begini saja sudah cukup" jawab Levi jujur. Sekitar 45 menit Petra dan Eren sudah siap. Petra begitu cantik dengan yukatanya, rambutnya ia ikat kebelakang dan rambut sampingnya dikepang kecil. Eren juga tidak kalah tampan, Levi mengusap puncak rambut Eren "kau tampan sekali, mirip siapa?" tanya Levi santai "mirip bunda" seketika Levi mematung.

"hey nak, kalau ada yang bilang kau tampan berarti mirip ayah, kalau cantik berarti mirip bunda" Levi menghela napas berat. "tapi kata tante Hanji, Elen halus bilang begitu" Eren menjawab dengan jujur, bocah itu sangatlah polos. walaupun Hanji tidak disini tetap saja si mata empat membuat ulah kata batin Levi. Sekarang lupakan tentang Hanji dan pergi ke festival musim panas.

Suara sahutan mengisi suasana malam festival musim panas yang ramai. Beberapa orang sedang menikmati permen apel, "ayah Elen mau itu" tangan kecil Eren menunjuk orang yang sedang menjilati permen apel. "tidak boleh, nanti gigi mu rusak. Yang lain saja" ucapan Levi membuat Eren sedikit bersedih, "Lev..." Petra memohon agar Levi membelikannya. Awalnya Levi ragu tapi akhirnya ia luluh juga "baiklah...tapi Eren janji sama ayah sebelum tidur gosok gigi" Eren mengangguk dengan semangat.

Tapi baru saja Levi hendak melangkah, ia merasakan kakinya berat. Ia menoleh kebawah dan menemukan bocah pembawa masalah sedang memeluk kakinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasha Smith. "oh Levi, akhirnya kau datang juga" sahut Erwin dari belakang bersama Hanji. Levi hanya bergumam dalam hati _'mengapa juga aku harus bertemu biang kerok ditempat seperti ini'_

"oi monster kentang, lepaskan pelukanmu di kakiku. Tanganmu kotor, menjijikan" Levi memperingati Sasha. Petra yang mendengarnya meraih tangan Levi, "Lev, bahasamu" petra mengingatkan.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku dan Petra akan memisahkan diri" seru Hanji. Levi mengerutkan dahi penuh arti. Hanji memberi penjelasan "tenang Lev, termasuk Erwin. kalian para bapak harus mengambil kesempatan ini, karena kalian jarang ada dirumah. Jadi biarlah anak-anak dekat dengan ayahnya" Levi sempat ingin menyanggah Hanji karena menurutnya selama ini sudah cukup dekat dengan buah hatinya tapi Petra dan Erwin mengangguk setuju. Tiga lawan satu, membuat Levi pasrah mengikuti aturan. Petra dan Hanji akhirnya memisahkan diri.

"papa lihat, ada ikan mas!" seru Sasha, "Sasha mau ikan mas... Sasha mau ikan mas!" bocah itu menarik-narik hakama Erwin. "baiklah" sahut Erwin

Eren menarik celana bahan Levi, "ayah, Elen juga mau ikan mas" Levi menghela napas berat. Ia sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk mengikuti semua kemauan Eren. Levi mengeluarkan uang 100 yen dan mendapatkan saringan tipis untuk mendapatkan ikan. "tidak mungkin menangkap ikan dengan ini?" kata Levi terus terang sambil memandangi saringan ikan.

"dapat!" Erwin menyahut senang. Levi menoleh ke arah Erwin dan membatin 'tidak mungkin, si alis tebal malah mendapatkan dua ikan sekaligus! Padahal untuk mendapatkan satu ikan saja sangatlah susah". Levi mulai mencelupkan saringan tipis itu dan perlahan mulai menangkap ikan berwarna merah. Ia menelan ludahnya, hampir dapat. Eren yang melihatnya ikutan gerogi dan "sial! Sekali lagi..." Levi menyahut kepada pak tua karena ia tidak berhasil menangkap ikan masnya.

Belum lama Levi ingin mencoba lagi untuk yang kedua kali Erwin malah sudah dapat lagi. Sudah berkali-kali Levi mencoba tapi tidak berhasil. Erwin dan Sasha tengah bersenang-senang mendapatkan ikan banyak. Sedangkan Levi dan Eren membatin karena tidak ada satupun yang berhasil Levi tangkap. "ayah..." Eren kecewa pada ayahnya. Sasha melihat Levi sudah menyerah dan memberikan dua ikan mas pada teman papanya itu "ini...buat om Levi" Sasha sambil tersenyum.

Levi sebenarnya malu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Eren sangat ingin ikan masnya dan ia menerima ikan pemberian Sasha kemudian diberikan kepada Eren. Levi menyadari kalau monster kentang itu masih memiliki sifat baik " _arigato_ Sasha"

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, Petra dan Hanji sudah kembali. Dua keluarga itu sekarang menikmati kembang api yang sangat indah. Bagi Levi acara ini tidak buruk yang penting besok tidak bangun kesiangan.

0o0

Cahaya siang menusuk pelupuk mata Levi. Laki-laki itu segera memperbaiki posisi dari tidurnya menjadi duduk. Menyadari cahaya matahari yang begitu terang membuat Levi tersadar bahwa ia kesiangan. Acara festival semalam membuat keluarga Ackerman bangun kesiangan karena lelah. Levi membangunkan Petra dan menyuruhnya memasak kemudian ia sendiri mandi. Baru kali ini Levi bangun kesiangan.

Levi mengguyur badannya dengan air shower lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia mengusapnya dengan sabun cair dan melakukan acara mandi pada umumnya. Tangannya meraba untuk menemukan handuk tapi nihil. Ia lupa membawa handuk ke kamar mandi. "Petra ambilkan handuk cepat!" panggil Levi dari kamar mandi "ia sebentar sayang..." Petra juga tidak kalah tergesa-gesa sambil memasak dan mengambilkan Levi handuk.

Tidak lama Levi berteriak lagi, "Petra dasi warna abu-abu bergaris dimana?" ujar Levi sambil mengubek-ngubek lemari, "di laci bawah, Lev" Petra berteriak dari dapur. Setelah semuanya selesai Levi pergi ke ruang tengah untuk memakai kaos kaki. Saking terburu-burunya Levi menginjak mainan Eren, kakinya agak sakit "aw! akh!"

Levi mengerutkan dahinya kesal gara-gara mainan Eren tergeletak sembarangan membuat kakinya menjadi sakit, lalu Petra menghampiri Levi sambil membawa roti panggang, "Lev, makan dulu" kata Petra, "tidak usah, aku sudah sangat kesiangan Petra"

"tapi Lev, sedikit saja ya aa..." Petra mencoba menyuapi Levi, tapi yasudahlah akhirnya Levi mau makan, ia menggigit roti panggang buatan Petra dengan dua kali gigitan dan segera memakai sepatu hitamnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat mencapai pintu, ia mematung sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "kenapa Lev?" tanya Petra khawatir, "aku lupa ternyata hari ini tidak ada latihan...".

Krik krik krik...

Entah dari mana suara jangkrik menghiasi kedua pasangan suami istri itu.

* * *

ah gmn gmn, gak ngecewainkan? kalau gak terhibur gomen, nanti buat chapter yang lebih seru :(

RnR^^


	4. Bermain

BERMAIN

Seperti biasa penulis lepas seperti Petra mengurus segala kegiatan dirumah termasuk untuk menyuapi Eren yang masih berumur tiga setengah tahun. Sepertinya harapan Petra membawa piring kosong ke dapur hanya angan-angan belaka karena Eren terus saja berlari tidak terkendali setiap Petra menyuapi makanan kedalam mulutnya. "Eren berhenti, bunda lelah..."

"gak mau! Elen gak mau makan woltel!" bocah itu terus berlari mengindari Petra sambil membungkam mulutnya. Petra menghela napas panjang, "kalau Eren gak mau makan wortel nanti gak tinggi seperti ayah lho..."

"ayah kan pendek bunda..., yang tinggi itu om Elwin" tukasnya. Petra berpikir sejenak memikirkan perkataan Eren, ternyata ia salah menyinggung soal tinggi Levi kepada Eren. "kalau begitu, tinggi seperti om Erwin saja ya. Sekarang makan wortelnya" Petra menghampiri Eren yang bersembunyi dibalik sofa, dan lagi-lagi Eren terus berlari. "Eren, sekali saja ya nak"

"gak mau!" Eren malah menaiki tangga. Akhirnya Petra menyerah dan menaruh piring di dapur. Ia sudah lelah berlarian mengejar Eren. Tidak lama kemudian Petra mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh lalu mendengar suara Eren menangis. Petra langsung berlari menuju sumber suara. Posisi Eren sudah menangkup di bawah tangga, sepertinya bocah itu terjatuh dan air matanya sudah menganak sungai.

Petra mengangkat bocah itu kemudian membawanya ke sofa dan membaringkan kedalam pelukannya. "mana yang sakit Eren?" Petra memeriksa kepala Eren takut terbentur. Bocah itu tidak mendengar bundanya dan terus menangis. "sudah, sudah, jangan menangis. Anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng, mengerti?" Petra mengintruksi.

Petra tahu kalau Eren sudah menangis sulit untuk berhenti. Ia berinisiatif untuk menelpon Levi dan mengajak Eren berbicara agar berhenti menangis. Petra memanjang-manjangkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponsel di nakas sampingnya. Ia membuka kontak Levi dan memanggilnya. Tidak lama kemudian suara halo dari seberang sana terdengar.

"Levi, kau sedang apa? Sibuk tidak?"

"tidak, aku baru saja selesai mengajar mahasiswa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"tadi Eren jatuh dari tangga dan tidak mau berhenti menangis. Coba rayu dia agar berhenti menangis" dan Petra me- _loudspeaker_ ponselnya

"Eren, berhenti menangis. Kan Eren sudah besar, setengah tahun lagi Eren mau sekolah. Malu sama temanmu kalau Eren cengeng"

Eren membuka suara ditengah-tengah sendunya "Elen, Elen nanti sekolah sama chacha ya yah?"

"tidak boleh! Jangan sekolah ditempat Sasha! Nanti kau ketularan gesrek" kata Levi keras dan berhasil membuat Eren makin menangis.

Petra akhirnya ikut bicara, "ayah gimana sih. Bukannya buat Eren berhenti menangis malah tambah nangis"

"pokoknya aku tidak setuju kalau Eren sekolah ditempat yang sama dengan bocah gesrek itu!"

Petra menghela napas panjang dan menghimbau, "iya, iya, tapi bilang saja 'iya' agar Eren berhenti menangis" Levi akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan Petra. "Eren, kau boleh bersekolah dengan Sasha, tapi Eren janji untuk berhenti menangis dan jaga bunda ya"

"Hn Elen gak nangis lagi, ayah cepat pulang ya" pinta Eren. "ayah agak sibuk hari ini, jadi ayah pulang larut malam" Eren sedikit kecewa. Petra mematikan loudspeaker dan membawa ponsel ke telinganya. "Levi, kau pulang larut malamnya jam berapa?" tanya Petra

"mungkin jam sebelas malam aku sampai rumah. Ada rapat dosen hari ini"

"baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati dijalan ya sayang"

"hn". Kata singkat Levi mengakhiri percakapan.

Petra baru akan menaruh ponselnya kembali di nakas dan melihat Eren sudah mengantuk. Mungkin efek menangis tadi. Petra tadinya mau menuntun Eren menuju kamarnya, tapi ia tidak tega. Dan memutuskan untuk menggendongnya dan membawa ke kamarnya, membaringkan kemudian menyelimutinya. "sudah nyaman?" Eren mengangguk. "kalau begitu mimpi yang indah Eren Ackermannya bunda" Petra mengecup kening Eren.

0o0

Petra terbangun dari tidurnya saat cahaya lampu mengenai matanya. ia mengucek mata dan sekilas melihat perawakan Levi. Laki-laki itu menoleh, "apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Petra menguap, "tidak apa-apa, Kau baru datang?". "hn ya begitulah, aku lelah sekali hari ini" kata Levi sambil membuka dasinya. "benarkah? Apa kau sudah makan?"

"hn, bahkan aku terlalu lelah untuk membuka bajuku. Aku sudah makan tadi, tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau kau buatkan aku teh" kemudian Petra bangun dan mendekati Levi lalu membantunya membuka baju. Levi menatap wajah Petra yang sedang membuka kancing kemejanya. Istrinya begitu cantik dan pengertian.

Petra menyadari kalau Levi sedang memperhatikannya, "apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" "tidak, hanya saja aku ingin mencium-mu". seketika wajah Petra memerah, "kau ini..., kau harus mandi, badanmu lengket"

"baiklah, setelah itu aku akan bermain denganmu sepuasnya" Levi menyeringai mengandung arti dan berhasil membuat Petra tersenyum ngeri. Kemudian Levi pergi mandi dan Petra membuat teh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Petra sudah menunggu Levi di ruang tengah untuk meminum teh bersama. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Levi sudah rapi dengan piyama sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia duduk disamping Petra dan mengambil secangkir teh lalu menyesapnya. Ia hampir menghabiskan setengah cangkir, kemudian menaruhnya lagi. "bagaimana Eren, apa dia terluka jatuh dari tangga?" tanya Levi penasaran.

"tidak apa-apa, tidak ada luka sedikit pun, ia hanya terkejut dan menangis" kemudian Petra menyesap tehnya. Levi bangkit dari duduknya, "kalau begitu, kau tunggu aku dikamar. Aku akan memastikan Eren sudah tertidur pulas" ucapan Levi yang tiba-tiba nyaris membuat Petra tersedak, ia pikir Levi sudah melupakan acara bermainnya. Levi kemudian menuju kamar Eren, dan Petra berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Ia juga sebenarnya sudah lelah mengasuh Eren seharian, apalagi tadi sore mengejar Eren berlarian untuk menyuapinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren gusar di tidurnya, ia mendengar sesuatu seperti desahan-desahan. Dan berhasil membuat Eren ketakutan, mengingat Eren belum benar-benar berani tidur sendiri. Ia bangun dan mengambil bantal kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamar ayah dan bundanya. Namun aneh bagi Eren, semakin ia mendekat kamar orang tuanya semakin jelas suara-suara itu.

Eren bergidik ngeri dan menarik gagang pintu yang tidak terkunci menuju gravitasi. Eren menatap bingung melihat ayahnya sedang membelakanginya tanpa baju. Sama halnya dengan Levi dan Petra, mereka membeku. Petra mendorong Levi menjauhinya dan dengan cepat meyusup ke dalam selimut. Untung saja mereka belum bugil, Levi baru saja melepas atasannya kemudian secara tiba-tiba Eren membuka pintu.

"ayah, ayah kenapa gak pake baju?" tanya Eren polos, "ayah kepanasan? Kenapa rambut ayah berantakan" lanjutnya

Levi hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "ayah tidak kepanasan, ayah hanya bermain sebentar dengan bunda" Levi melirik Petra yang sudah menyusup kedalam selimut, "iya kan bunda?"

Petra menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit, "iya, apa yang ayah bilang itu benar" Petra tersenyum kecut. Lalu Eren tiba-tiba antusias, ia ikut membuka bajunya. Mata Levi dan Petra melebar, "E-Eren, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Levi terkejut bukan main.

"Elen juga ingin ikut belmain. Jadi Elen lepas baju" seketika Levi dan Petra tertawa miris

"ini permainan orang dewasa, Eren belum boleh. Ayo pake lagi bajumu" Levi memakaikan baju Eren kembali. Levi melirik Petra, "kau juga, pakai bajumu"

Setelah semua orang dalam kamar itu memakai baju, Eren masih penasaran "ayah, dewasa itu apa?"

"kalau Eren sudah besar, itu namanya dewasa"

"tapi kan kata ayah Elen udah besal kalau udah belhenti menangis" Levi menepuk jidatnya menghadapai Eren. "sudah-sudah sekarang Eren tidur ya, sudah malam" Levi menuntun Eren menuju kamarnya. Eren menggeleng, "gak mau! Elen mau tidul disini" dengan cepat Eren menghambur ke ranjang dan segera memeluk bundanya. "bunda, Elen boleh tidul disini ya?"

"iya sayang boleh kok" Petra mengusap pucuk kepala Eren. Sedangkan Levi mematung ditengah kamar dan akhirnya bergabung untuk tidur. Sepertinya hanya satu menit tertidur, mata Levi terbuka lagi karena ada sesuatu mengenai wajahnya. Setelah penglihatannya jelas, Levi baru menyadari kalau sesuatu yang mengenai wajahnya itu adalah kaki Eren.

Ini salah satu alasan kenapa ia tidak mau tidur bersama dengan Eren. Kalau tidak memberinya kaki ya menendangnya, sampai Levi tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah jatuh dibawah ranjang karena tendangannya. Ah sudahlah, pokoknya bagi Levi hari ini sangat melelahkan. Pasalnya ia rapat sampai pulang larut malam, gagal bermain dengan Petra dan Eren memberinya kaki. Sungguh hari yang sangat sangat melelahkan. Mungkin hal ini pernah dirasakan para orang tua. Dan Levi berpikir untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya lain kali.

* * *

jangan lupa reviewnya :D


	5. Cemburu

**#Cemburu**

(Untuk Fic ini, rate T dulu, biar aman)

.

.

.

Levi duduk dibangku paling depan menghadiri acara launching buku karya Petra dengan judul 'Malaikat Kecil' di salah satu pusat penjualan buku terlaris. Ia sangat bangga sekali dengan istrinya tersebut. Petra menjelaskan singkat tentang isi bukunya dihadapan peserta, namun ia tidak sedikitpun menaruh atensinya pada Levi yang duduk tepat dihadapannya.

Pria Ackerman itu merasa sedikit tersinggung atas ulah Petra, kemudian ia menaikkan kakinya dikaki lainnya dan menyilangkan tangan di dada dengan perasaan kesal. Ditambah ada Erwin duduk disamping Petra. Setelah Petra selesai menjelaskan tentang bukunya, Petra malah mengumumkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak di duga oleh Levi.

Petra berdiri dari duduknya. "Terima kasih kepada semua orang yang turut berpartisipasi dalam acara launching buku ini, dan aku ingin berbagi sedikit kebahagiaan... kalau aku akan menikah dengan Erwin." Kemudian pria bernama Erwin berdiri lalu merangkul pinggang Petra dengan mesra dan mengecup kening wanita berambut sebahu itu.

Sontak mata kelam Levi melebar. "Petra! Apa maksudnya ini! Kau itu istriku!" kata Levi keras sambil menarik tangan Petra dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan aku Levi!" Petra berteriak, kemudian Levi merasa ada yang menyentuh bahunya dari belakang lalu menggoyah-goyahkannya.

Levi memaksa membuka matanya yang terasa berat seperti di lem super kuat. Lalu ia segera terduduk dari baringannya di kasur sambil terengah-engah. Petra yang sudah lebih dulu bangun mengusap dahi Levi karena keringat dingin.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa kau bermimpi buruk, hn?" tanya Petra khawatir. Levi menoleh dan segera menarik tangan Petra menuju dadanya. "Kau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, kan?"

Petra tersenyum sambil merangkul leher Levi. "Kau bicara apa Levi? Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, aku akan selalu disisimu, hn?" lalu perlahan Petra melepaskan pelukkannya. "Kau pasti mimpi buruk, kan? Ceritakan padaku."

Levi menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, mimpi itu tidak penting untuk diceritakan."

"Apa kau yakin?" kata Petra sedikit penasaran.

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja tidurnya. Sekarang baru jam tiga dini hari" kata Petra setelah melihat jam beker di meja dekat ranjangnya.

"Oh ya Petra, tolong nanti bangunkan aku agak siang, sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur begitu tenang setelah kejadian ini."

"Hn, iya sayang." kemudian Petra berbaring dan tertidur. Sedangkan Levi masih terjaga, masih terngiang-ngiang karena mimpinya tadi. "Ishh pirang!" kata batin Levi.

.

.

.

Levi merasa sakit diwajahnya, kemudian ia merasa rambutnya sedang ditarik-tarik. Oh ayolah... Levi ingin tidur pulas setelah terjaga dari mimpi buruk itu. Ia ingin melanjutkan lagi tidurnya, namun lebih-lebih ia merasa sesuatu loncat-loncat di permukaan perutnya. Sampai ia membuka mata letihnya dan terbatuk.

Begitu Levi membuka matanya pelan, ia menemukan sesosok jagoannya yang sedang menindihnya tanpa dosa sedikitpun. Kemudian Levi mengangkat Eren yang baru berumur delapan bulan dari tubuhnya dan mendudukannya di atas kasur.

Levi mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali untuk tidur, mengingat hari ini adalah hari bebasnya dari jadwal mengajar kelas musik disalah satu universitas terkemuka. Ya walaupun, kadang ia juga menjadi conductor choir di orkestra. Eren merangkak kembali menaiki perut Levi dan tangan mungilnya siap menyentuh poni depan rambut Levi.

Levi segera mengambil tangan Eren. "Eits... tidak lagi, bocah." Levi tersenyum kemenangan. Semenit kemudian baby Eren menangis, Levi tidak merasa aneh dengan jagoannya yang sering menangis tiba-tiba karena itu semua merupakan hal umum bagi anak seusianya.

Levi mengangkat baby Eren kembali dan memeriksa pantatnya yang tebal oleh popok. Kemudian ia mencoba mengendusnya. "Hmph, bau pup..."

Levi mengernyitkan kening. "Padahal kau baru saja mandi, Eren. Kenapa baru pup sekarang..." ungkap Levi menyadari bahwa Eren sudah wangi dengan aroma khas bayi. Bocah itu mengabaikan ucapan ayahnya dan terus menangis meraung keras.

"Baik, baik, ayah akan menyuruh bundamu mengganti popok ya..." Levi kemudian menaruh Eren diranjang tidurnya seperti pagar dan memberikan mainan yang menjadi benda kesayangannya. Ia buru-buru mencari Petra ke dapur namun nihil. Kemudian ia ingat, biasanya pagi menjelang siang Petra selalu mengurus tanamannya di halaman belakang. Dan ia bergegas pergi mengingat Eren yang tangisannya semakin kencang.

Levi buru-buru membuka pintu kaca geser dan menemukan Petra sedang memindahkan semaian ke polybag. "Petra, si bocah pup tuh. Cepat ganti popoknya."

"Kau kan bisa menggantinya, sayang. Aku sedang sibuk memindahkan semaian..." Ucap Petra tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Levi, masih sibuk dengan tanamannya.

"Kau kan tahu Petra, kalau aku tidak suka melakukan hal itu. Kau kan ibunya, jadi—" kata Levi dengan tujuan menghindari tanggung jawab.

"Kau juga ayahnya, Levi." Kata Petra dengan tatapan horor. Sedangkan Levi wajahnya seperti orang dungu. Lebih baik ia mengalah, karena jika Petra marah, ia seperti setan "Oh, baiklah."

Akhirnya Levi membaringkan baby Eren di atas kasur dan membuka celananya. Ia sempat ragu untuk membuka popoknya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Eren sudah tidak tahan dengan ketidaknyamanan karena pup-nya. Levi segera memakai masker dan memasang sarung tangan karet. "Yosh!"

Levi segera membuka popok Eren dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Kemudian ia buru-buru menggendong Eren, lebih tepatnya mencangking seperti kantong plastik menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuhnya dengan air. Lalu setelah itu mengeringkannya dengan sehelai handuk. Ia membaringkan kembali jagoannya untuk dipakaikan kembali popok. Namun Eren terus saja mencoba merangkak. Dan Levi harus berkali-kali membaringkannya. "Eren, diam sedikit..."

Levi berpikir untuk melakban tangan mungil Eren agar tidak merangkak saat memakaikan popok. Tapi jika Petra mengetahuinya, bisa-bisa ia tidak segan untuk memotong lehernya dengan gunting kebun. Membayangkannya saja, Levi sudah ngilu dilehernya. Ngeri.

Dirasa Eren mulai tenang, Levi dengan cepat memakaikan popok dan celana cekatan. Levi mengusap keringatnya dengan lengannya. "Memakaikan popok saja apakah sesulit ini..." batin Levi. Akhirnya Levi tahu, betapa lelahnya Petra saat mengurus jagoannya itu.

Sedetik kemudian Levi mengamati Eren dengan seksama. Baru saja ia mengamati rambut coklat buah hatinya tumbuh dengan lebat, Levi mendapati bibir mungil Eren menekuk dan gemetaran. Tidak salah lagi, bayi ini akan menangis.

"Ya ampun... sekarang apalagi, Eren... jagoan ayah, hn?" ucap Levi pasrah sambil mengangkat tubuh kecilnya ke gendongannya. Levi menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan dan sesekali mengelusnya. Itu hal yang sering dilakukan Petra saat buah hatinya menangis. Tapi, Eren tidak mau berhenti menangis. Eren terus memberontak meminta untuk dilepaskan. "Oh, ayah tahu. Kau haus ya setelah pup, Ingin cepat minum susu dari bunda."

Levi segera membawa putra pertamanya dengan Petra menuju halaman belakang, tapi nampaknya Petra sudah menyelesaikan merawat tanamannya. Ia sedang membersihkan tangannya di westafel dapur. "Petra, si bocah haus..." Levi menunjuk Eren yang sudah dipenuhi airmata.

Petra tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil Eren dari dekapan Levi. "Dia memang belum banyak minum tadi."

Digendongan Petra, tangan kecil Eren menarik-narik baju bundanya, "Iya sayang... bunda tahu..." gumam Petra seakan mengerti keinginan putra kecilnya. Kemudian duduk di sofa untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Ia menurunkan baju berbahan kaos ke satu sisi dan membawa Eren ke payudaranya yang berisi. Bayi delapan bulan itu mulai menghisapnya dengan lahap dan mulai tenang. Levi yang ikut duduk disamping Petra memandang senang karena putranya begitu lahap menyusui, itu tandanya jagoannya sehat.

Jujur saja semenjak Eren lahir, Levi masih kaku dengan anaknya. Walaupun sekarang sedikit jiwa ke-bapak-annya sudah muncul. Levi baru akan menyalakan televisi, suara bel rumahnya menyahut. Petra menoleh ke arah Levi, "Sayang, boleh minta tolong bukakan pintunya? Kau tahu aku sedang menyusui Eren."

Levi tersenyum walaupun tak terlihat. "Tentu saja." Levi beranjak dari duduknya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Petra sekilas kemudian membuka pintu. Dengan cekatan Levi cepat-cepat menutup pintunya kembali saat tamunya belum selesai menyapanya.

"Lho sayang, kok ditutup lagi pintunya? Memangnya siapa yang datang?" kata Petra heran.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya orang iseng saja." Ungkap Levi sebelum akhirnya ia terdorong oleh pintu dibelakangnya yang belum ia kunci. Nyaris saja ia tersungkur ke lantai.

Kemudian siluet datang dari balik pintu luar kediaman Ackerman. "Halo keluarga Ackerman" kata orang dari luar. Seketika mata Levi memicing tajam mendengar nada suaranya. Suara itu adalah suara khas Erwin Smith.

"Erwin-san!" seru Petra senang dari bahunya. Dengan cepat Levi menatap Petra dari Erwin. Kemudian meliriknya bergantian. Levi mengingat ngeri mimpinya semalam, demi kerang ajaib ia takut mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Ditambah hari ini Erwin mengenakan baju yang sama seperti dimimpinya. Ia memakai kemeja putih bergaris, rompi jas dan jas luaran, jangan lupakan penjepit dasi berwarna silver yang tersemat rapi ditengah dasi di suit-nya yang serba hitam—seperti karakter Jumin Han disalah satu games android. Levi bisa mengetahuinya karena rata-rata mahasiswa didiknya memainkannya, terutama dari makhluk hidup jenis Famili : Jombloceae.

Apalah daya dengan Levi yang saat ini hanya memakai kaos dalam putih ketat yang mencetak jelas otot-otot perutnya yang sangat menggiurkan bagi kaum hawa. Rambut berantakan dengan muka bantal dan belum mandi.

Mata Levi tidak berkedip mengamati Erwin yang memasuki rumah sambil menyeret kopernya dan duduk di kursi dapur dengan desain ala bar. "Eh pirang, aku belum mengizinkanmu masuk kerumahku. Lagi pula untuk apa kau membawa koper, apa kau ingin menjual minyak rambut, eh?"

Erwin menghela napas panjang. "Sebenarnya aku sedang bertengkar dengan Hanji, jadi... aku berniat ingin menginap disini untuk sementara waktu"

"APA?!" mata Levi melebar dengan mulut menganga, "Tidak, tidak boleh! Sebaiknya kau menginap saja di hotel atau motel atau apalah, yang penting jangan menginap disini."

"Levi, kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" Petra menghimbau Levi agar lebih sopan dengan temannya itu. Namun ucapan Petra mengagetkan Eren yang hampir tertidur dalam gendongannya. "Shh... shh... Eren bobo ya sayang..." Petra mengusap-ngusap rambut baby Eren dengan lembut dan membawanya ke ranjang tidurnya untuk dibaringkan.

Erwin mulai membuka jas hitamnya dan menyampirkan dibahunya. "Sebenarnya aku juga sudah ingin melakukan check in di hotel, tapi dompet ku tertinggal di rumah. Semua ATM dan lainnya ada disana dan aku gengsi untuk mengambilnya kembali."

Levi mendecakkan lidah. "Sebaiknya kau pulang dan selesaikan urusanmu." Levi membayangkan jika ia mengizinkan Erwin menginap di rumahnya kemudian Hanji berinisiatif balas dendam karena dianggap bersekutu dengan Erwin, bisa-bisa Hanji mengirimkan paket berisi bocah monster kentang dan menghabiskan stok makanan rumah, kemudian keluarga kecilnya dan Erwin yang 'numpang' akan mati kelaparan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau berlebihan Levi... Hanji tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu..." Erwin geleng-geleng menebak imajinasi liar temannya itu.

Petra yang telah menidurkan Eren kembali ke dapur dan menanyakan perihal pertengkaran teman dari suaminya. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Levi dari kamar. Ngomong-ngomong apa penyebab Erwin-san dan Hanji-san bisa bertengkar?"

Erwin menjawab. "Alasannya sepele, waktu kemarin sore setelah pulang bekerja, aku membelikan tiga permen susu lolipop untuk Sasha. Kemudian Hanji mengetahuinya, ia malah marah dan bilang 'mentang-mentang cari uang, beliin anak sembarangan' yah, aku yang baru pulang kerja hanya bilang 'baru pulang di marahin, ngajak berantem?' aku terlalu emosi pada saat itu, mungkin karena aku lapar dan tidak ada Snickers."

Dada Levi sesak. "Jadi kau bertengkar hanya karena permen susu dan karena kau lapar?!" Erwin mengangguk. Levi hanya tersenyum kecut kemudian tertawa stress sambil meremas rambutnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Entah untuk mandi atau bunuh diri.

0o0

Sepanjang sore Levi mengamati gerak-gerik Erwin, ia curiga jika Erwin akan menggoda Petra, terlebih temannya itu sedang bertengkar dengan istrinya. Levi akhirnya mengalah untuk mengizinkan Erwin menginap karena Petra. Ya, walaupun Levi kepala rumah tangga pada akhirnya tunduk pada Petra. Bagaimanapun juga semua laki-laki akan tunduk pada Harta-Tahta- dan Wanita.

Semenjak kedatangan Erwin, Levi menjadi was-was. Ia tidak fokus untuk menonton berita, beberapa kali ia menoleh menuju dapur karena Petra sedang menyiapkan makan malam dan Erwin membantunya.

Petra mengeluarkan daging dari lemari pendingin dan meletakkan di talenan. Ia bingung untuk memotongnya. "Bagaimana aku memotongnya ya..." Petra berbisik kecil. Biasanya daging yang ia beli sudah dalam bentuk terpotong-potong, tapi kali ini lain. Beberapa hari yang lalu Petra agak sibuk dengan penerbit dan meminta tolong Levi untuk belanja bahan memasak.

Erwin yang sedang memotong bayam mendengar bisikan kecil Petra. "Kalau begitu, aku saja yang memotongnya"

"Tidak usah Erwin-san. Aku pasti bisa kalau mengajariku."

"Pegang dagingnya dengan tangan kirimu, dan potonglah sepanjang sisi urat dagingnya—" Erwin menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, dan Petra merasa kebingungan. "Susah jika menggunakan hanya dengan kata-kata." Sambung Erwin.

Kemudian Erwin memegang tangan Petra untuk memandunya. "Seperti ini, tekan disini. Dan pisaunya harus begini. Selama kau paham caranya, kau pasti bisa."

"Ekhemm..." dehaman yang cukup keras mampu mengalihkan pandangan Erwin dan Petra. Mata Levi memandangi mereka dengan tajam. Kemudian ia berinisiatif membantu Petra di dapur.

"Petra, aku ingin memotong bawang" kata Levi sambil mengambil pisau.

"Hmm baiklah... bawangnya ada di lemari pendingin bagian bawah." Kata Petra kemudian Levi mulai memotongnya.

Tiba-tiba Petra memanggil Levi untuk meminta tolong mengambilkan kemasan minyak di atas lemari yang cukup tinggi. Pun Levi menghampiri dan berusaha memanjang-manjangkan tangan untuk meraih minyak. Tapi apalah daya, tangan tak sampai.

Erwin yang sedang meneruskan memotong bayam menyadari itu, dan dengan mudah Erwin meraih minyak di atas lemari dan Petra tersenyum senang. "Wha... terima kasih Erwin-san"

Erwin tersenyum cerah. "Sama-sama petra. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu, bilang saja padaku."

"Ggrrr..." Levi menggertakan giginya. Ingin rasanya Levi menusuk Erwin dengan pisau yang baru saja ia asah. Rasanya Levi sudah menjadi lalat diantara Erwin dan Petra. dia kembali terbayang-bayang oleh mimpinya. "Tidak boleh! Ini tidak boleh terjadi."

Petra yang menyadari keanehan Levi dari tadi membuat Petra penasaran. Petra benar-benar tidak tahu kalau suaminya ini sedang dilanda api cemburu dengan temannya sendiri. "Levi, kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Kau bertingkah aneh seharian ini."

Apa? Sakit? Kau bilang aku sakit, Petra? Aku ini cemburu kau tahu kata hati Levi. Tiba-tiba suara tangisan Eren sampai ke dapur. Petra baru akan pergi ke kamar tapi dihentikan oleh Levi. "Aku saja yang mengurus Eren, aku ayahnya."

Petra seperti melihat sang hero bangkit kembali. Levi buru-buru ke kamar. "T-tunggu Levi" kata Petra menghentikan, tapi Levi mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Levi mengamati wajah baby Eren yang sudah dipenuhi dengan air mata dan ia mulai mengangkat ke dalam dekapannya. "Shh... Eren berhenti menangis ya sayang..." kata Levi sambil menyeka air matanya. Eren tidak berhenti menangis malah semakin kencang tangisannya. "Lho, kok Eren tambah nangis, hn?"

Petra segera datang dari balik pintu dan mengambil Eren dari Levi "Ya ampun anak bunda..." ucap Petra disaat Eren menangis kencang. Kemudian Petra melirik Levi, "Ini ulahmu kan, Lev?"

"Kenapa aku?" bantahnya.

"Kau lupa mencuci tanganmu, kan. kau tadi sedang mengiris bawang merah... itu sebabnya tadi aku mencegahmu untuk cuci tangan."

Levi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aah... maafkan aku, aku sedang ceroboh kali ini" kata Levi mencoba bersikap tenang, atau sedang bersikap pura-pura polos tidak bersalah.

Petra akhirnya mencium aroma bawang disekitar wajah baby Eren. Dan segera mengambil tisu basah lalu mengusapnya. "Sabar ya sayang... Eren pasti pedih.. ayah sedang tidak sengaja. Maafin ayah ya sayang"

Oh baiklah. Sekarang Levi sedang sial, sudah seperti lalat antara Erwin dan Petra dan pendosa untuk Eren. Ia kadang berpikir, kenapa hidupnya selalu saja sial. Kemudian Levi pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi sore. Dan ia berendam dan menenggelamkan diri di bathub. "Bunuh saja aku, bunuh..." Levi pundung.

0o0

Levi berinisiatif menghubungi Isabel, adik bungsunya setelah Mikasa. Ia ingin meminta saran dengan adiknya tersebut setelah beberapa jam merenung di kamar mandi. Ia tidak mungkin meminta saran dengan Mikasa, yang ada ia akan menyuruhnya membeli racun tikus untuk meracuni Erwin. Sadis bukan.

Levi mencari kontak Isabele di _smartphone_ -nya lalu menghubunginya. Setelah tersambung, Isabele menyahut dari seberang sana. "Ada apa kak? Pasti lagi ada masalah dengan kakak ipar, Petra-san."

Levi terkejut dengan Isabele yang seolah-olah tahu dengan masalahnya. "Kok tahu?"

"Karena kakak selalu menelpon Isabel kalau ada maunya, huh?" ucap Isabele mencibir. Sedangkan Levi diam mendengar ocehan adiknya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkan kakak-ku ini. Mau tanya apa kak?" tanya Isabele. Levi dengan rela menceritakan masalahnya. "Intinya, aku meminta saran untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka..." kata Levi pelan, takut terdengar oleh Petra.

"Hmm..." Isabele nampak berpikir. "Kak, tanyakan saja dengan mbah gugel. Aku sedang malas berpikir. Aku pusing karena skripsi-ku selalu saja revisi" Isabele malah curhat balik.

Levi mengelus dada. "Yasudah, kalau begitu. Aku tutup dulu telponnya. Salam untuk ayah dan ibu juga Mikasa." Levi menutup jaringan ponselnya. "Sabar, ini ujian..."

Kemudian Levi membuka aplikasi diponselnya dan mendekatkan ponselnya untuk merekam. "Oke Gugel, cara untuk memutuskan hubungan orang lain." Kata Levi, lalu aplikasi tersebut menampilkan data-data 'cara memutuskan hubungan orang lain.'

Levi memilih salah satu data dan mulai membacanya. Ia merasa cara 'itu' terlalu berlebihan karena berisi tentang 'pembunuhan'.

 _Cara memutuskan hubungan orang atau menemukan pasangan anda berselingkuh:_

 _1\. Anda pergi ke Apotek kemudian membeli racun tikus. Masukkan kedalam minuman kepada orang yang anda anggap biangnya._

 _2\. Anda pergi ke toko kimia kemudian membeli bubuk sianida. Kemudian bubuk sianida tersebut dimasukkan ke dalam kopi kepada orang yang anda anggap biangnya._

 _3\. Jika cara satu dan dua tidak berhasil. Kembali lakukan cara satu atau dua dengan menambahkan dosisnya._

Levi meneguk ludahnya, jika ia melakukan hal itu yang ada ia malah masuk penjara dan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Erwin mati ditangannya. Dan jika Levi boleh menebak, pasti data tulisan ini milik Mikasa. Kemudian Levi mencari data lain. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah data yang pas dengan niatnya.

 _Jika anda ingin memutuskan hubungan orang lain, cobalah menggunakan cara sebagai berikut:_

 _1\. Tunjukkan bahwa anda lebih baik dari orang yang anda anggap saingan._

 _2\. Cari perhatian dari orang yang anda cintai._

 _3\. Buat orang yang anda cintai cemburu._

Levi tersenyum cerah setelah mendapatkan solusi yang di inginkan. Lalu menulis di sebuah kolom komentar. "Terima kasih, aku menyukai cara yang anda sarankan— Levi Ackerman"

Levi memulai dengan cara pertama yaitu menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih baik dari pada Erwin. Ia pergi menuju ruang musiknya dan memainkan musik Beethoven piano Sonata no. 17. Erwin dan Petra bersamaan mendecak kagum yang entah kapan sudah berdiri didepan pintu ruangan. Levi tersenyum bangga ketika mendapat tepukan tangan setelah mamainkan pianonya.

"Kau beruntung memiliki pendamping sepertinya, Petra" kata Erwin tersenyum. Dan mendapat anggukan dari Petra. Tapi tetap saja bagi Levi hal itu tidak memuaskan karena ia tetap kesal tiap kali memergoki Petra dan Erwin saling tersenyum, walaupun sedang memuji dirinya. Ya, cara pertama gagal. Ia akan melakukan langkah kedua yaitu cari perhatian dari orang yang dicintai.

Kali ini Levi melihat Petra dan Erwin duduk bersampingan sedang menonton tv. Tidak ada yang aneh, namun tetap saja Levi menganggap mereka memiliki hubungan. Kemudian Levi dengan pasti merecoki Erwin dan Petra dengan duduk diantara mereka.

Petra mengerutkan kening dan mencoba memperbaiki posisi karena ia hampir terjepit oleh Levi yang seenaknya duduk. "Kau kenapa Levi? Disamping Erwin-san kan, luas..."

"Habis bagaimana, aku sangat ingin dekat denganmu dibandingkan si pirang..." kata Levi manja. Ya karena misi kedua ini mencari perhatian orag yang dicintai. Jadi Levi harus memutus urat malunya untuk saat ini. Sedangkan Erwin sama sekali tidak peka juga karena menurut Levi kehadiran Erwin dirumahnya sangat mengganggunya.

Levi merangkul pinggang Petra sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu istrinya. "Petra, sepertinya badanku pegal-pegal. Bisa tolong kau pijitkan bahuku?" pintanya. Lalu Petra menghela napas panjang kemudian memijitnya. Selagi dipijit Levi melirik ke arah Erwin. Sedangkan Erwin merasa Levi sedang memerhatikannya dan berusaha tenang.

Levi menyeringai. "Bagaimana Erwin, apa kau tidak ingin dipijit seperti ini? Kau akan mendapatkannya kalau kau segera pulang..."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa memijit badanku dengan kursi pijit. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruh Hanji untuk memijitku. Karena bagiku, seorang istri adalah ratu yang perlu diperlakukan dengan lembut dan hormat."

"Erwin-san! Kau benar-benar pria idaman semua wanita..." mata Petra berkaca-kaca mengagumi Erwin. Ucapan Petra membuat Levi tertohok. Akhirnya Levi pundung dan memikirkan cara ketiga yaitu membuat Petra cemburu. Levi segera mengambil ponselnya didalam kamar. Ditengah pikirannya yang kacau, matanya melihat baby Eren sedang tertidur pulas sambil mengemut jari. Melihat putranya membuat hatinya merasa tenang. Tapi tiba-tiba pikiran negatif Levi muncul. Apa mungkin Eren hasil hubungan Petra dengan Erwin?! Batin Levi.

Levi semakin memanas karena imajinasi liarnya sendiri yang belum tentu benar. Ia kembali keruangan tv dan menemukan Erwin sudah mau pergi tidur mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan larut malam. Sedangkan Petra masih terjaga menonton acara tv. Kemudian Levi ikut bergabung duduk disamping Petra.

"Petra, kau tidak tidur?" kata Levi basa-basi.

"Tidak... memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau harus menjaga pola tidurmu, untuk menjaga kulitmu tetap sehat dan bugar saat mengasuh Eren nanti." Levi menghimbau.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir kau hanya tahu tentang musik..." kata Petra masih fokus menuju televisi.

"Ya, Nifa memberitahuku. Dia juga melakukan pola tidur yang baik maka dari itu dia terlihat cantik." Ucapan Levi barusan membuat Petra menoleh sambil mengerutkan kening. "Oh jadi begitu? Aku jelek, Sedangkan wanita cantik yang bernama Nifa itu mencuri perhatianmu, begitu?"

Levi tidak bermaksud begitu, dan baru akan bicara Petra mematikan tv dan pergi menuju kamar. "P-Petra, tunggu!" Levi meraih tangan Petra untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku. Pergi saja dengan Nifa cantikmu itu. Dan jangan pernah pedulikan aku dan Eren, mengerti?" Petra menangis sambil mengunci pintu kamar.

Levi menggedor-gedor pintu kamar namun tidak ada respon. Sumpah, Levi tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Petra cemburu, walaupun ada niatan untuk membuatnya cemburu dengan mengikuti langkah ketiga. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan sefatal ini. Levi meremas rambut hitam kelamnya. Ia kemudian menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Erwin sedang mengintipnya.

"Semua ini karena ulahmu, pirang!" pekik Levi kemudian Erwin masuk kembali ke kamarnya tidak mempedulikan ucapan Levi. Yang jelas Erwin tidak mau ikut campur.

Levi kemudian melanjutkan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu. "Petra, aku tidak bermaksud membandingkanmu dengan Nifa. Percaya padaku, sayang." Sama sekali tidak ada respon dari Petra. "Petra... tolong buka pintunya."

Petra membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit dan melempar bantal. "Tidur saja diluar!"

Ya Levi mengaku salah, kemudian ia mencicil langkahnya dengan lemas menuju sofa lalu berbaring untuk tidur. Levi berharap kalau hari ini adalah mimpi, lalu esoknya bisa berbaikan dengan Petra.

0o0

Levi perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan merasa hangat. Ia tidak ingat kalau semalam ia tidur memakai selimut. Matanya beralih menuju jam dinding dengan pukul 05.00 dini hari. Dengan rasa terkejut Levi mengingat kejadian semalam lalu buru-buru pergi ke kamar untuk menemui Petra, tapi ia hanya menemukan baby Eren yang masih pulas tidur.

"Petra kau dimana?" sahut Levi kemudian mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia melihat Petra dari luar. "Kau dari mana Petra? dini hari begini?" sambung Levi.

"Baru saja Erwin-san pulang, katanya Sasha sakit." Ungkap Petra. Sebelum Petra pergi ke dapur, Levi memeluknya dari belakang. "Maafkan aku Petra, semalam aku tidak bermaksud untuk membandingkanmu dengan Nifa, aku... aku..." kata Levi tersendat. Sedangkan Petra masih menunggu lanjutan ucapan suaminya.

"Aku hanya cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan Erwin..."

"Ya ampun Levi, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, hn?" tanya Petra masih dalam pelukan Levi.

"Kau tahu? Kemarin malam aku bermimpi buruk kalau kau dan Erwin memiliki hubungan, lalu meninggalkan aku. Kebetulan sekali Erwin datang ke rumah ini dengan alasan sedang bertengkar dengan Hanji. Jadi aku takut mimpi buruk itu menjadi kenyataan."

Petra berbalik badan sambil tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Levi. "Dengar Levi, kau cukup dengan dirimu saja. Dengan sikapmu seperti biasa, aku sudah menyukaimu. Karena semenjak aku mencintaimu, aku tidak pernah mencintai siapapun."

Pipi Levi seketika memerah mendengar ucapan Petra. "Hn, seharusnya aku tidak meragukanmu, Petra. Aku mencintaimu sayang..." Levi terbawa suasana dan ingin mengecup bibir ranum Petra. Namun tiba-tiba saja baby Eren menangis. Dan Petra segera menyusulnya. "Dasar... si bocah tidak ingin ayahnya bahagia..." batin Levi.

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam berlalu, ditinggal Levi bekerja. Petra mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati email kemarin. Isi email tersebut merupakan sebuah komentar dari tulisan di-blognya.

" _Terima kasih, aku menyukai cara yang anda sarankan— Levi Ackerman"_

Dengan cepat Petra tertawa geli. Ternyata disaat Levi terbakar api cemburu, dia sampai browsing dan tidak sadar bahwa saran masalah yang ia cari adalah tulisan istrinya sendiri.

Kemudian Petra mengangkat tubuh Eren yang sedang bermain dengan benda kesayangannya ke dalam pangkuannya. "Bunda tidak sabar menungu ayahmu pulang, ekspresi apa yang akan ayahmu tunjukkan setelah bunda memberitahu hal ini, Eren." Petra tertawa renyah dan secara tidak sadar baby Eren ikut tertawa karena melihat bundanya tertawa.

* * *

Yak! yang request-an buat Levi cemburu akhirnya selesai di tulis. Gomen kalau semua karakter jadi ooc hehe... (memang dari awal udah di warning sih, semua karakter ooc) xD

semoga terhibur ya readers, semoga aja kesan humornya masih dapet. jangan kapok untuk review ya, okee...

salam hangat, Tateishi Nachika.


	6. Damn Day

Haloooo mina san, Yaampun gimana kabar kalian? apakah masih ada pembaca setia author disini? mudah-mudahan masih ada ya hiks'. Pertama maafin author yang udah bahkan gak update sama sekali di FFN, kayaknya malah udah setahun Hiatus... ini baru nyempetin buka lagi, sebenernya author punya banyak draft FF Rivetra dari berbagai genre, cuma belum dilanjutin dan akhirnya terbengkalai deh... belum ada waktu luang untuk lanjutinnya, pasti lanjut sihh cuma gak tau kapan waktunya, ini aja udah vakum setahun... makin kesini real life makin minta di utamain huft... tapi walaupun begitu, mudah2an ada penulis2 lain yg ramein memerdekakan OTP Rivetra kita ini ya readers :)

inget, karena Rivetralah kita saling mengenal dan menyatukan kita disini :) . pokoknya author gak nyesel bisa tahu kalian :)

oke deh kalau gitu, kepanjangan nih curhatnya hehhe abisnya rindu berat sama kalian. okeee **FF OUR CHILD UPDATE!** Chek this out! selamat baca :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Damn day!**

Tampaknya setiap _Mall_ tidak akan pernah sepi oleh pengunjung. Seperti salah satu dari sebagian besar pengunjungnya adalah keluarga kecil Ackerman untuk memenuhi kebutuhan bulanannya. Si Bunda tengah memilih dan memilah sayuran yang segar untuk ia masukkan pada troli. Si Bunda seorang diri disana, padahal suami dan anaknya juga ikut. Kemana mereka? Petra memang tidak salah jika sendiri, karena ia meminta si Ayah untuk mengasuh Eren yang umurnya sudah mencapai lima tahun.

Levi, si Ayah dari Eren itu tidak mengedipkan matanya sedikitpun untuk mengagumi alat-alat musik yang sepertinya model keluaran terbaru. Tapi setelah itu, kesadaran Levi mulai memudar karena ia sempat berpikir bahwa alat musik dirumahnya sudah cukup lengkap dan sempurna. Levi mendesah, "Ayo, Eren. Kita pergi ke tempat lain..." sebelah tangan Levi mengudara untuk menyentuh bahu anaknya. Tapi entah mengapa, tangan Levi tidak merasa akan kehadiran bocah itu.

"Eren..." panggil Levi mengulanginya lagi, matanya masih belum melihat bocah itu, masih mengagumi alat musik. Sampai Levi menoleh ke arah bawah dan mata hitam pekatnya nyaris saja mencuat keluar karena tidak menemukan sesosok anaknya yang baru setinggi pinggangnya, "EREN!..." si Ayah menjerit, Eren hilang!.

Levi panik setengah mati. Ia buru-buru membuka ponsel pintarnya untuk menelpon Petra. Beberapa detik kemudian Petra mengangkat telponnya. "Ada apa Lev?" tanyanya ringan.

Levi mengusap tengkuknya agar tidak terdengar panik. "Ano... apa Eren sedang bersamamu?"

Disana Petra mengedarkan pandangan kesekitarnya, "Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"..."

"Levi, Eren sedang bersamamu, kan? Apa Eren tersesat?!" Petra mulai menebak.

Levi hanya tertawa getir, "Haha, aku hanya bercanda... kau tau _prank_ -kan hehe... tenang saja, Eren sekarang berada disampingku..." kata Levi dusta, tidak ingin membuat istrinya ikutan khawatir dan panik. Sedangkan Petra hanya bingung dengan candaan receh Levi yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau sudah selesai belanjanya, nanti telpon aku saja ya?" sambung Levi.

"Hmm... iya..." Petra menjawab pertanyaan Levi terakhir dengan malas. _Iyalah menelponmu, masa telpon suami orang... pelakor dong..._ batin Petra _._

Levi mengelus dada ketika percakapannya dengan Petra sudah berakhir. Ia takut kebohongannya terlihat jelas. Kemudian Levi keluar dari toko musik dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru tempat. Sampai sudut matanya seperti melihat perawakan Eren— tubuh masih kecil, memakai sweater abu-abu, celana pendek warna coklat, dan sepatu sneaker hitam. Sedang menaiki eskalator. Levi mengejarnya, takut bocah itu tidak bisa mendaratkan kakinya dengan benar. Ia menubruk orang-orang yang sedang santai mengobrol selagi menaiki eskalator, "Minggir! Minggir!" katanya terburu-buru. Hingga salah satu orang yang Levi tubruk menumpahkan kopinya.

Levi akhirnya berhasil mendekati bocah itu dan mengangkatnya dari belakang untuk mendarat di eskalator. Ketika Levi menoleh untuk memastikan, bocah itu tersenyum dengan dua gigi ompong didepannya, "Terima kasih, Paman."

Levi hanya diam dan mendesah, "Aku bukan Pamanmu!" Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya dan menarik kakinya untuk pergi mencari Eren lagi. Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, langkahnya kemudian terhenti karena Levi merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik celananya. Ia pun menoleh ke bawah lagi, lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Kau lagi bocah ompong... aku sudah bilang, aku bukan Pamanmu!"

"Aku tersesat, antarkan aku bertemu orang tuaku..." bocah itu menekuk mulutnya hampir menangis.

"Dengar bocah ompong, aku juga sedang mencari anakku yang hilang tahu tidak?"

Bocah itu menggeleng, "Tidak..."

Levi menepuk keningnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Dengan perasaan jengkel akhirnya ia mengantarkan bocah ompong itu menuju pusat informasi sekaligus mengumumkan tentang Eren.

Sampai dipusat informasi, ternyata orang tua bocah ompong itu sudah menunggunya dan mereka pulang. _Bukannya aku ditolong, malah aku yang menolong orang_. _Untung saja Eren anak kandung, kalau bukan, mungkin aku akan membiarkannya hilang_ , batin Levi.

Lelaki Ackerman itu akhirnya meminta tolong pada petugas informasi untuk mengumumkan kehilangan anak. Saat si petugas informasi itu baru mau mengumumkan, Levi menarik _microphone_ -nya tidak sabaran. "Di cari anak hilang, tinggi badan setinggi kaki orang dewasa, memakai sweater abu-abu, celana coklat, dan sneaker hitam. Namanya Eren Ackerman. Ditunggu dipusat informasi sekian. Oh ya satu lagi, Eren cepat kembali atau Ayah tidak akan memberimu uang jajan. Dari Ayahmu, Levi Ackerman."

Si petugas informasi itu hanya melongo atas perilaku Levi. Baru kali ini mereka menemukan jenis makhluk hidup seperti itu. Sedangkan Petra tidak mendengarkan pengumuman anak hilang, ia keasyikan belanja bulanan. Butuh sekitar 15 menit, kemudian ada petugas membawa manusia kecil yang selama ini ia cari, yaitu Eren Ackerman.

Si Ayah langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Eren. "Eren, dari mana saja kau nak?" wajah Levi benar-benar khawatir. Sedangkan Eren memasang wajah tidak berdosa sama sekali.

"Kalau kau di culik orang bagaimana? Untuk diambil organnya, kemudian mayatmu dibuang begitu saja di sungai. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya Ayah, apalagi Bundamu yang mengandung dan melahirkanmu..."

Akhirnya mata hijau Eren berkaca-kaca kemudian menangis. Levi hanya menghela napas berat lalu mengusap air mata Eren yang bercucuran. "Sudah jangan menangis, ayah memaafkanmu. Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi..."

Eren mengangguk dan menyusut ingus. Akhirnya kini Levi lega semuanya baik-baik saja. Sebelum pergi, ayah anak satu itu berterima kasih pada petugas. Kemudian menuntun anak itu pergi bersamanya untuk bertemu Petra.

Ada hal yang mengejutkan lagi setelah bertemu Petra. Levi terkejut karena Petra belanja sampai 15 kantong plastik. Ia tersenyum getir, mungkin ia akan memastikan ATM-nya tidak limit. Petra hanya tersenyum riang lalu menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat mata sembab Eren. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Eren, "Eren kau kenapa nak?"

Eren mengangkat kepala menuju Ayahnya. Levi menggeleng pelan agar Eren tidak bercerita kejadian tadi. Lalu Levi bersuara, "Elen tadi menangis karena tersandung..."

Petra terkejut dan memeriksa beberapa bagian tubuh Eren untuk memastikan kalau anaknya baik-baik saja. "Tidak ada yang luka 'kan, Eren?"

Eren menggeleng, "Elen tidak apa-apa Bunda..."

Petra tersenyum tenang, "Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang kita pulang..."

0o0

Senin adalah hari paling menyebalkan bagi semua orang karena hari itu merupakan hari yang paling sibuk setelah hari minggu untuk berlibur. Tidak seperti orang kebanyakan, Levi Ackerman memilih lari pagi untuk mengisi kekosongan jadwal mengajarnya di kampus. Ia benar-benar menikmati paginya sebelum Petra memintanya agar pulang cepat ke rumah melalui panggilan telpon.

Sampai di rumah, Levi mengusap keringatnya dengan sehelai handuk. Kaos dalam putih yang dikenakan oleh Levi begitu basah hingga otot perutnya terlihat menggiurkan bagi kaum hawa. Petra sendiri tak kuasa ingin menyentuh otot-otot itu, namun ia tahu, ia sedang sibuk untuk memakaikan Eren baju sekolah. Ya hari senin ini adalah hari perdana Eren masuk sekolah TK.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa memintaku untuk pulang cepat?" kata Levi pada Petra setelah meminum tegukan pertama teh paginya dan masih sambil berusaha mengeringkan keringatnya.

"Antar aku dan Eren ke sekolah ya, kita sudah sangat kesiangan..." kata Petra cepat. "Dan juga hari ini adalah hari perdana Eren masuk sekolah, jadi _first impression_ itu penting, Eren tidak boleh terlambat..."

"Tapi aku belum mandi, ganti baju, dan memanaskan mobil..." Levi mencela.

"Tidak perlu mandi, dan aku sudah memanaskan mobil..." Lalu Petra melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Levi. Nyaris saja tehnya tumpah untuk menangkap kunci mobil yang dilemparkan oleh Petra. Kemudian Levi masih santai menyesap tehnya lagi.

"Cepat Levi Ackerman!" kata Petra dengan nada kesal.

"Iya, Iya, cerewet..." kata Levi pelan nyaris seperti berbisik.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tidak ada, kau sangat cantik hari ini..."

"Kau selalu bilang begitu kalau sedang merayuku saat aku marah..."

"..." tidak ada balasan dari ucapan Petra, namun Levi malah menutup mata Eren yang sedang berdiri disamping Bundanya. Kemudian sebelah tangan lain Levi menarik kepala Petra mendekat dan mencium bibir istrinya cepat. "Ayo, aku antar kalian..."

Sebuah _morning kiss_ yang Levi berikan berhasil membuat Petra beku sepeti patung. "Le, Levi... tapi Eren tidak melihatnya, kan?" teriaknya ketika Levi sudah berjalan menuju garasi.

"Tidak, tadi sudah ku tutup matanya sebelum aku menciu—"

"Su, sudah jangan katakan...!" kata Petra tegang memotong ucapan Levi. Ia tidak mau hubungan intimnya terlalu transparan dihadapan anaknya yang masih kecil. Ia takut akan mempengaruhi psikoginya nanti.

.

.

.

Nyaris saja Eren terlambat masuk sekolah perdananya. Ia datang lima menit lebih cepat dari bel sekolah. Ia nampak cepat akrab dengan teman barunya saat di kelas. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan." Kata Levi pada Petra.

"Sebentar..." Petra mengangkat sebelah tangan ketika ada panggilan telpon untuknya.

Levi melihat wajah Petra yang nampak khawatir saat menerima panggilan telpon. Ia penasaran dengan siapa Petra berbicara. Kemudian Levi mengusap bahu Petra saat panggilan telponnya berakhir, "Ada apa Petra, katakan padaku."

Petra mendongak bertemu dengan iris raven suaminya. "Lev, aku harus pergi sekarang... ayahku sakit..." katanya dengan lemah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana dan Eren izin dari sekolah, hn?"

"Tidak perlu Lev, aku tidak ingin sekolah Eren terganggu, lagipula hari ini adalah hari perdana Eren masuk sekolah... kau jaga Eren saja selagi aku pergi ya?" Levi mendengar nada memohon disana.

"Dengan seperti ini?" Levi menunjuk dirinya yang masih memakai kostum lari pagi dan yang lebih penting, ia belum mandi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Petra meyakinkan Levi.

"T-Tapi Pet?"

Petra mengangkat sebelah alis, "Jangan panggil aku Pet, atau aku tidak akan memasak seminggu dan tidak memberi jatah malammu..."

Levi memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah, maafkan aku..."

Kemudian Petra pergi. Meninggalkan Levi yang berantakan dan Eren yang cengeng ketika ditinggalkan bundanya.

Jujur saja Levi enggan menunggu Eren dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ini bukan gayanya sama sekali, belum mandi dan di sekolah! Ini memalukan sekali baginya. Bagaimana kalau ia bau? Ahh ia akan loncat ke jalanan kalau ia sampai bau badan.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menyahut, "Nanaba, apa kau mencium bau aneh disekitar sini?"

Mata sipit Levi melotot mendengarnya. Seseorang mengatakan tentang bau badan. Seolah-olah itu sindiran telak untuknya. Levi pura-pura tenang dan ia juga merasa tidak punya keturunan bau ketek kalau sedang berkeringat.

"Baunya menyengat sekali, seperti bau busuk!"

Lagi-lagi ucapan orang yang sedang berdiri disampingnya membuat Levi merasa tidak percaya diri dengan tidak punya riwayat bau ketek dan bau keringat menyengat. Sampai ia memastikannya sendiri. Levi mengendus ketek kiri kanannya bergantian. Aku tidak bau ketek kok batin Levi.

Tiba-tiba saja suara bocah menyudutkan dirinya, "Chacha tau, chacha tau! Yang bau itu om Levi, belum mandi..." katanya ringan tanpa dosa sama sekali sambil menunjuk. Dan orang-orang yang sedang menunggu anaknya pun sontak melihat kearahnya.

Levi nyaris berlari meloncat kejalanan untuk menabrakkan diri pada mobil yang melintas. Suara yang sangat Levi kenali nada suaranya, pemilik suara yang pernah Levi tulis namanya di buku death note-nya. Sasha Smith. Kalau saja bocah itu bukan anak temannya, mungkin anak itu sudah Levi bungkus dengan karung, memukulinya, dan membuangnya di sumur tua. Biar menjadi teman Sadako sekalian.

Yah Levi baru ingat kalau Eren satu sekolah dengan Sasha. Padahal Levi sudah beberapa kali melarang Eren agar tidak satu sekolah dengan Sasha, tapi Eren menangis seharian ingin bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Akhirnya Levi mengalah dan membiarkan mereka satu sekolah.

"Eh bocah monster kentang! Sedang apa kau diluar kelas?" Levi mencoba mengalihkan situasi yang membuatnya canggung ini.

"Chacha habis pipis... dan liat om deh... kok om belum mandi?"

Sudah cukup membicarakan tentang belum mandi dan bau badannya batin Levi. Nyatanya ia tidak bau sama sekali. "Dengar bocah monster kentang... om sedang buru-buru tadi, sekarang pergi dari hadapan om! Atau om akan mengirimmu ke panti asuhan di ujung kota Tokyo, mengerti..."

"Iya om chacha mengerti..." kemudian Sasha lari terbirit-birit menuju kelasnya sambil berteriak, "Chacha gak mau masuk panti asuhan...!"

Levi sebenarnya masih memiliki dendam dengan orang yang seolah-olah menyindirnya tadi. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh siapa dia sebenarnya. Perawakannya mirip Erwin—badan tinggi, mata biru, dan berambut pirang. Hanya saja rambut depannya agak gondrong dan membelah seperti huruf V terbalik. Namanya Mike Zacharius. Levi baru tahu namanya ketika seorang guru memanggilnya karena anaknya yang bernama Armin mengompol didalam kelas.

Levi terkikik geli dalam hatinya. Ternyata Armin yang menurutnya seperti minion, karena rambutnya pirang dan memakai kacamata. Tak lebih baik dibandingkan Eren, karena setidaknya Eren tidak akan mengompol di kelas. Lamunannya berakhir ketika bel istirahat menyeru. Waktunya makan siang untuk anak-anak sekolah.

Untuk anak baru, pihak sekolah memberikan kebebasan untuk makan siang bersama orang tuanya. Sampai ketika Eren keluar kelas membawa bento dan mendapati Ayahnya, bukan Bundanya. "Ayah, Bunda mana?" katanya dengan nada berat.

"Bunda sedang pergi ke rumah kakek, kakek sedang sakit."

"Gak mau, Elen mau Bunda..." katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca hendak menangis seketika.

"Tapi 'kan ada ayah yang menggantikan Bundamu dulu. Ayo sekarang makan siang..."

"Gak mau! Pokoknya Elen mau Bunda sekalang!" Eren menjerit dengan mata memerah lalu menangis sambil menjatuhkan bentonya. Levi menghela nafas berat dan mencoba mengambil bento yang Eren jatuhkan. Ketika bentonya sudah ia pegang, sekarang giliran Eren menjatuhkan diri duduk di atas lantai. Astaga bocah satu ini batin Levi.

"Eren cepat berdiri, jangan buat ayah malu..." kemudian Levi menuntun Eren untuk berdiri. Sayangnya Eren tidak mau ikut berdiri.

Butuh tenaga extra untuk menarik Eren berdiri, "Ayolah Eren, kau semakin berat. Kau jangan seperti ini..."

"Gak mau, Elen mau Bunda..." tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Pada akhirnya Levi mengangkat dan menggendong Eren dan meminta izin pada pihak sekolah untuk pulang lebih awal. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju mobil, Eren terus memberontak minta dilepaskan. Levi semakin mempererat gendongannya, jika sampai Eren turun, dia pasti akan mengamuk di atas tanah. Ah dasar anak-anak. Sampai ketika kaki Eren tak sengaja menendang 'Anu' Ayahnya.

Mata sipit Levi membulat sambil menahan rasa sakit diantara selangkangannya dengan menahan napas, "Eren kalau begini caranya, Ayah tidak bisa memberimu adik..." katanya gemetaran kesakitan sampai ulu hati.

"Elen gak mau punya adik!" katanya masih menangis sambil menjerit.

Pun Levi tidak mau kalah, "Ayah akan membuatkanmu adik yang banyak!" dan Eren pun mengamuk.

Setelah mengalami peperangan kecil yang menguras jiwa dan tenaga. Akhirnya Levi dan Eren sampai di rumah. Levi membaringkan Eren di kasurnya, karena ia kehabisan energi setelah mengamuk tadi, bocah itu pun tertidur. Levi menghela napas, "Ini lebih baik..." akhirnya Levi bisa mandi sepuasnya setelah seharian ini ia dihina bau badan.

Di kamar mandi Levi mengisi bath ub penuh. Tiba-tiba ia teringat si keluarga Banana aka Mike Zacharius, karena menurutnya mereka adalah keluarga pirang seperti pisang. Seketika wajahnya mengerut kesal dan menyelupkan kepalanya ke dalam bath ub yang berisi air dan berteriak, "KUSO BAKA YAROOO BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

Setelah Levi menyelesaikan acara mandinya yang penuh dengan kedendaman. Ia pun menonton tv, tapi tidak minat sama sekali untuk menontonnya. Ia berpikir hari ini adalah hari sialnya, kemudian ia menyahut pelan, "Apa ini kutukan dari Petra, ya? Karena waktu itu aku tidak memakainya." Pikirnya tiba-tiba.

Levi kemudian kembali mengingat moment beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Petra sedang mengandung Eren yang baru berumur 24 minggu atau setara dengan enam bulan. Petra mengidam sesuatu yang sangat berbeda. Ia baru saja datang dari luar dan meminta Levi untuk membuka kotak yang ia bawa tadi.

"Apa ini?" kata Levi dengan nada penasaran dengan kotak ukuran sedang ditangannya.

Petra tersenyum tenang sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membesar dengan sebelah tangannya. "Aku ingin kau memakainya..."

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia memang mudah penasaran kemudian membuka kotaknya. Ia masih belum sadar apa isinya, yang ia lihat hanya kain berwarna hitam dan putih. Kesadarannya mulai berkumpul ketika ia menemukan sebuah bando. "M-Maid? Baju maid?!" kata Levi keras dan tidak percaya, nyaris saja kotak itu ia jatuhkan.

Petra menatap Levi sambil tersenyum. "Iya dan aku ingin kau memakainya demi dedek bayi..." Petra mengelus perutnya lagi.

"Dengar Petra, tidak mungkin aku memakai baju maid, aku ini laki-laki kau tau..." Levi berusaha meyakinkan Petra.

"Tapi ini 'kan keinginan bayi kita, bagaimana kalau aku sampai keguguran?" Petra masih kekeh dengan pendiriannya.

Dengan enteng Levi menjawab, "Kau tidak mungkin sampai keguguran hanya karena aku tidak memakai baju maid, lagi pula kita bisa buat anak lagi..."

Akibatnya Levi mendapatkan lemparan bantal sofa tepat diwajahnya.

Begitulah. Kenangan getir yang Levi alami beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan hari sialnya tadi, bahkan hari ini belum benar-benar berakhir. Bisa jadi waktu-waktu sial bisa saja datang kembali.

Levi baru akan memakan ramen yang ia buat tadi ketika bunyi gemerisik langkah kaki mendekatinya. Ia menghela napas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eren. Kemudian Levi menoleh dan mendapati Eren dengan wajah yang sudah bercucuran air mata. Demi kesembilan Titan, Levi heran mengapa anak laki-lakinya begitu cengeng...

"Kenapa kau menangis, nak? Eren lapar?" kata Levi mencoba mencari tahu alasan mengapa bocah itu menangis sampai berceceran ingus.

Eren menggeleng. Levi berusaha menebak, "Eren ngompol?" tanyanya lagi.

Kemudian Eren mengangguk sambil menyusut ingus. Dan Levi hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya.

Dengan sebelah tangan Levi menyentuh bahu Eren, "Kau bisa membersihkan dirimu sendiri, kan?" kalimat itu yang akan Levi katakan tadinya sebelum menyadari kalau suhu tubuh Eren naik.

"Eren, kau demam, nak?" Levi memeriksa kening Eren. Tanpa menunggu jawaban anaknya, Levi sebagai orang tua tahu akan hal itu. Dengan buru-buru Levi membersihkan Eren karena ompolnya dan segera membaringkan Eren di kamar pribadinya dengan Petra.

Levi kemudian mencari kontak Petra untuk dihubungi, namun tanpa diduga Petra menelepon terlebih dulu. Dengan cepat Levi menerima panggilan dari istrinya dan mengatakan kalau Eren sedang sakit.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja hatiku cemas, ternyata anakku sakit..." kata Petra khawatir di ujung sana.

"Yah, naluri seorang ibu memang tidak salah..." Levi menambahkan.

"Jadi Lev, apa Eren sudah dikompres?"

Levi menggeleng. "Belum, aku baru saja mau meneleponmu untuk menanyakan dimana kau menyimpan kompres instan demam yang biasa kau berikan untuk Eren kalau sedang sakit"

"Maaf aku lupa untuk memberitahumu. Kompresnya ada di laci meja kamar Eren, laci paling bawah"

Kemudian Levi segera mengambil kompres yang diberitahukan oleh Petra dan menempelkannya pada kening Eren.

"Bagaimana Lev, Eren sudah di beri kompres?" Tanya Petra tidak sabaran.

"Hn, Sudah, kau tenang saja Petra..."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, o iya Lev..."

"Apa?"

Butuh 10 detik untuk Petra bicara, "Levi, Aku rindu..." Petra mengaku

"Jangan, berat, kamu tidak akan kuat, biar aku saja" kata Levi sambil tersenyum lebar

Petra tersenyum tersipu malu atas ucapan Levi di seberang sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan pulang ke rumah? Apa ayahmu sudah baikkan?" tanya Levi lagi.

"Besok aku akan pulang ke rumah. Ya, Ayah sudah baikkan."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, besok aku akan menjemputmu di stasiun"

Petra tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Ayah dari anakku"

"Hn, sampai jumpa juga Petra,... sayang." Levi buru-buru mematikan ponselnya gara-gara tidak kuat menahan malu atas ucapannya sendiri yang terakhir. Mengapa ia menambahkan kata _sayang_ , padahal itu bukan gayanya sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Levi merasa tangannya di sentuh, dan Levi pun menoleh. Ia melihat Eren sedang menyentuh tangannya, "Ayah, kenapa wajah Ayah merah?"

Rasanya Levi ingin memakai helm untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya yang kedua kali, "Kau tidak perlu tahu, kau akan mengerti jika sudah besar nanti."

* * *

yeayyyy! akhirnya di update juga hehhe...

ini yang request Eren sakit, tapi maaf ya cuma segitu doang, tadinya mau yg lebih panjang lagi, tapi enggak tau kapan lg dilanjutin ngetik, daripada nunggu lama lagi hehe ini aja udah setahun kyknya. entah tulisannya masih enak dibaca apa engga ya...

oiya minta saran dari kalian, klo misalnya Eren punya adik setuju apa gak? trus klo setuju kira2 adik Eren, laki2 atau perempuan? satu lagi, trus namanya kira2 siapa? dan karakternya OC apa masih karakter yang di SnK? tapi nanti hasil akhir tetep author yang nentuin, yahh mungkin readers mau ngasih saran gitu kan...

hmm ydh kalau gitu, semoga humornya masih kerasa ya readers, seperti biasa jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak dan **REVIEW** , biar authornya semangat balik lagi untuk nulis ya, bye bye LOVE YOU :*

see you in the next drable fic

salam hangat

Tateishi Nachika^


End file.
